Safe and Sound
by zieta.sumura
Summary: Brandon stared at the scene in front of him. What did just happen ? The girl with the long blond hair was close to tears by now. She looked around and locked her eyes with mine and that was the moment when my brain went blank... I know this girl...I have seen her before Brandons brain was working like a swiss clock but he couldn't find any connection. Who was that girl ?
1. Chapter 1 new Beginnings

**_So I thought I will give it a try and wrote my very first fanfiction. I love BrandonxStella and the whole winx club. I do not own the winx club and all right are hold by Iginio Straffi. My first chaper is kind of a cliffhanger but hey... I hope it will get better :) Leave a comment if you want but who am I to tell what to do so do whatever you wnat to._**

Stellas P.O.V.

Big grey rain clouds were hanging over Sockton as I sat in my mums car , looking out the window as the buildings of the city that was now my new home passed by us. I would have never pictured myself moving back with my mom again but after these 2 last months I really need a change.

"Are you alright, hun ?" My mom started to break the silence. I looked at her with pain in my eyes. With a soft smile on her lips she grabbed my hand and squeezed it." I'm sure these classes are a good idea it will help you and me to sleep better knowing you can defend yourself from now on."

I gave a small smile an d shrugged my shoulders while we turned in the parking lot of the gym.

It was my moms idea to enroll me in the gym to take some self defense courses and despite how great it would be to know I would be able to defend myself, I just wasn't up for this today. I honestly didn't want anyone talk to me or let alone touching me. I had barely talked to my Mum since I moved back in with her, my twin brother Sky and my step Dad almost a month ago. I spent most of the time sitting in my room and shutting everyone and everything out. But because summer is over and tomorrow is my first day at Edison High, my Mom booked my first session for today so I could get out of the house and interact with people.

"Okay" She started as she put the car in park "Do you want me to come inside with you or should I go home and pick you up afterwards ?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring , before I opened the door. "Stella !" Mum called me "Call me if you need me to come pick you up early ok? " I nodded my head and step out of the car; my bag hanging over my shoulder; before I walk toward the entrance.

This place was packed with heaps of cut people. This must be a really professional place, I stated in my mind as I look around the gym. While amateurs were being trained by gym's experts on the right side of the gym which was stuffed with different gym equipment I spotted a box ring in the middle of the fabric room. Two boys were fighting one another with nothing but those Spandex shorts and a set of boxing gloves on their hand. And while two months ago I would have stood there and drooled over the brunette in the ring, all he did was reminding me of that one person who ruined my life forever.

"Stella ?" A young male, fairly good looking, stepped to me while I was nodding my head. "Hi" He started, putting his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Thoren and I'm your trainer!" I forced a smile and shook his hand."You are not much of a talker, are you ?" He laughed. I forced some laughter and put my side bangs behind my ear.

"No worries babe. C'mon follow me" He said as he walked me to an open area of the gym. He kept talking on our way there pointing out new things but I couldn't focus with all noise around me.

As he finished explaining to me how things work here I unzipped my jacket, leaving me in just a tank top, spandex shorts and my Nikes. Since it was my first day today all I'll learn is how to properly punch someone without hurting myself.

"Alright, let's start with some stretching" Thoren ordered. I was sitting on the floor stretching my legs while I looked around the busy gym.

"Atta boy Brandon !" A voice exclaimed from the side of the boxing ring. The two cut boys were on the floor,the brunette one just about to pull the opponents arm out of it's socket as he pinned the dark skinned man on the floor. The poor boy was in so much pain and soon he tapped on the brunettes leg,calling it quits.

"His name is Brandon Espinoza" Thoren said, grabbing my attention. I said nothing and got uo on my legs. "He is our rising star" I just nodded and he started laughing again. "I'm just telling you because you mom said you are going to Edison High. He goes there too."

"Oh" I stated in an attempt to sound like I care. "That's cool"I replied making my trainer chuckle.

"Alright lets get you in and out of here, huh?" I smiled nodding my head."Bring your fists up here." I did as the men told me.

Thoren was a really nice guy but that stuff had too much touching for my liking. He grabbed my wrists, telling me to straighten them up and one time he grabbed my waist to put them in line with my arms. And to add to my discomfort, I was frustrated because apparently, I had the weakest punches ever.

"C'mon Stella I know you can do it better!" I sighted, my bangs sticking to my forehead.

"I want you to punch the mitts as hard as you can!" I again sighted.

"I'm doing the best that I can" I replied exhausted.

"I doubt that" Thoren chuckled. I sighted, knowing he was right. "Thing about something you genuinely hate. Something that makes you angry and just let it out." I looked at him in silence and thought about that dark place I tried to escape.

I zoned out remembering that night. His familiar cologne filling my nose as he pinned me to my bed .The painful grip he had on my wrists, not letting me to move and even the sloppiness of his kisses as he displayed them all over my face despite my pleading to stop it. He was my boyfriend, my best friend and a guy ,I thought, who will never hurt me. But I was so wrong and ...scarred for my life.

"C'mon lets try again" Thoren ripped me out of my thoughts."Perfect stance. Now have all on it"I did as he said, exhaling as I took a strong punch at his mitts. "Great ! Gimme more!" I did just that and after that one I took another stab and another and another. "O-Okay" Thoren tried but rage took over my body and all I saw was his face before I completely lost it."Stella" He said before I let out a massive scream without even controlling my actions I swung my hardest punch wildly; actually hitting Thoren across his face sending him on the floor.

"Oh my god!" A woman whispered, pulling me out of my trans before I just looked down to Thoren. He looked at me with wide eyes, a pink shade appearing on his left cheek. And as I thought to regain my breath I felt all eyes on me. I looked around and soon my eyes started to watering before they locked with brunettes ones in the ring who was staring at me. He was just as shocked as everyone else here and despite how far I lived from here, I refused to be in this gym for another second.

I quickly walk to my bag and picked up my belongings and made my way out there. As I passed Thoren he tried to stopped me but I kept on walking trying to hide my embarrassing tears from the gym full of people the whole way out. And it was only a few seconds later when I bursted out of the door and started running home.

"Stella!" Thoren yelled for me. But I didn't bother stopping and ran as fast as I could.

 ** _I told you it's gonna be complicated but staqy tuned for the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2 last first day

**Chapter Two**

 **Brandons P.O.V.**

„And last night I think I lost my patients and last night I got high as your expectation and last night I came to a realization" I rapped along with Drake as I pulled in my parking spot in the school parking lot, my crew already waiting for me by Rivens truck."I'm way too good for you..."Drake was the only person who could cheer me up at this early ass morning. I looked at the building in front of me, sighing as I took in that today was my first day of my last year here at Edison High.

"Well hello sunshine" Riven shouted with a sly grin on his lips. "Look you decided to join us today" I chuckled. shaking my head as I pulled my bag from the passenger seat , slipping it on my shoulder as I stepped out of my truck.

"I'm not fucking late, Riv !" I replied, slamming my door shut and walked up to the gang."And when are you learning not to make those ridicules jokes ?" I asked while dabbing Riven.

"I can't believe summer is already fucking over!" Nabu whined.

"Well at least you got to enjoy yourself!" Timmy stated as he pushed his glasses back."I had to supervise teenagers stuck in puberty all summer long at this friggin' summer camp"Timmy let out a long sigh. He had to volunteer for a summer camp to complete his resume for Yale University. He wouldn't have any trouble to get in recording to his grades but unfortunately he had to hand in Volunteer work verification for social engagement.

"Hey Timster look at the bright side" Helia stated, putting his hand on the red heads shoulder. "Wasn't there a girl you fancied ?" He chuckled slightly with the rest of the boys" Timmy shook Helias hand off his shoulder and mumbled "I shouldn't have told you."

"Whatever man, what about you Brandon. Why are you late for today ? Have you been busy with Mitzi?" Riven said making me laugh along with the boys." Yeah mate you did it with fucking Melanie Coopers ?" I laughed looking at Riven before I just shrugged my shoulders.

Mitzi Cooper was the only girl here at Edison High that got the slightest bit of my attention and respect. She is so damn fit and every boy here wants her but she had only eyes for me for years. We have been shagging for weeks but I don't really know what to do with her yet. I don't really care for relationships and that's what she wants but right now, I have to focus on becoming a professional boxer.

"Well she knows what she's doing" I replied as we opened the doors to the hellhole of school. Honestly, Nabu,Riven,Sky and I have been through all of the hottest girls of our school. While Timmy and Helia dispute our interactions with the other gender they are still none replaceable parts of our gang. It's just really easy to get what we want and there a very few that have actually our respect. I probably can count all of them on one hand.

As we approached our lockers which have been the same for years we heard a familiar voice call for us. As we looked in the direction from where the voice came from we could spot a really annoyed looking blonde male walking our way. "SKKYY!" I cheered for him not realizing how childish that actually sounds. Sky has been my best friend since diaper days and even though all my boys of my crew were like brothers to me, me and Sky had a special relationship...kind of.

"Whats up, Bro ?" I asked him wile me and Sky dabbed each other haven't seen him for the last few weeks because his sister who used to live in Los Angeles with their father move back in with him and their mother and step father. "Why so grumpy?" Helia asked as he stepped closer to Sky.

"Ahhh it's my sisters...it's ...ARRGGHH" Sky blew is bangs out of his face in frustration. "Whats wrong with your sisters" Timmy asked curious, taking his eyes off his phone for one second to address Sky. "She...she has been through some shit back in L.A. Which is the reason she came here to Stockton. And I'm happy to have her back,man, you have no idea who feels like to see his own sister only during the holidays ..but...she is so different. She used to be so bubbly and happy." Sky put his hand through his blond locks in frustration. Since their parents had their divorce Sky and his sister lived separated not because they wanted to, no not at all but his sister is a talented dancer and had to stay in L.A. To receive the support she needed to improve her skills. That was the reason why she lived with her father since she was 11 and Sky stayed in his home town with his mom. Sky and his sister are really close not because their were born in the same year. Gross to think that their parents had sex 2 months after Sky's birth.

"By the way ...where is your sister ?" Nabu asked , closing his locker with one smooth move. "She is with Bloom and the girls" Sky said pointing somewhere behind him. Bloom was one of the girls who has all of our respect along with Layla,Musa and Flora, Helias girlfriend . Her,Sky and I have known each other since kindy at that time even Sky's sister was there but oddly I can't remember her name and asking Sky wouldn't be cool according to his situation with her.

"He ho motherfuckers" A very familiar voice grabbed our attention. It was Musa who was making her way towards our gang. Her black long hair was tied in a high pony tail which was swaying from side to side at every step she took with her high plateau vaga bond shoes. Her 3 best friends were walling behind with another girl I have never seen before. Well at least I thought so but as the group of girls stepped closer it hit me! The blond girl is the same girl who knocked Thoren out in gym. That's the same girl who created a scene infront of the whole gym. She had her gold blond hair in a messy bun and kept starring at floor as the girls approached us.

"Hey babe." Helia said, snaking his arm around Floras waist before the two shared a long kiss, smiling like completely idiots."Hi guys how was your summer ?" Layla asked, shifting her heavy gym back around her shoulder."Very confusing" Sky said, starring at Bloom like he was hoping to get any reaction out of her. She was literally like a little sister to me, like literally since we were five years old. But during summer her and Sky had a drunk hook up at a party which is the reason for the really awkward interaction between them since that incident.

"Umm guys ...this is Stella" Sky introduced the blond girl with the honey gold eyes."My sister"

His what ? That's Stella, the girl I used to play hide and seek with ? The girl who made a total fool of herself at gym ? No way... I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't listen to a word the others said I was so confused...

"...do you remember her ?" Bloom asked me with a smile on her lips. I was o busy to stare at Stella to answer Booms question."Brandon !" Musa clicked her fingers in front of me, ripping me out of my trans. "Huh?" I asked confused."I asked you, if you remember her ?" Bloom stated with an annoyed look on her face. I looked back to Stella who was starring at me with fear in her eyes or was it embarrassment ? I couldn't tell.

"Stella of course I do remember you" I was taking a step cloder to her to give her a hug but she just took one step away from me. And like me, all of the boys were looking at her furrowed brows. "What the hell..." Riven whisperd as Sky and her quitly talked between one and another and it offical, this the fit girl is incredebly awkward.

"At least say your damn name!" The blonde rolled her eyes and starred Sky challenging in his eyes."I'm Stella" she said without looking at us.

"Nice to meet you,Stella" said Helia."I'm Helia..."

"My boyfriend" Flora said, cutting Helia off and making us laugh."Sorry" Helia laughed and pecked her cheek making Flora blush 10 shades darker.

"Anyways , I'm Helia, this is Riven,Timmy and Nabu and Brandon who I guess you already know"

He said, pointing to all of us. Desperate to ask her if she was really the girl at the gym yesterday I locked eyes with her.

"Were you at the peak fitness gym yesterday ?" She looked at me with wide eyes, not saying anything.

"Yes, she was" Sky answered for her. "Were you there too?"

"Yeah" I replied, a soft laughter escaping my lips. But soon, Stella turned around and tried to leave before Sky took her first, stopping her.

"Stell, where are you going ?" Stella looked at all of us but especially at me and snatched her wrist out of Sky's grip and walked away. "Seriously ?" Sky breathed, putting his hand through his hair.

"Dude, what was that about?" Timmy asked.

"I told ya she has been through some shit!" Sky started, a sigh escaping his lips.

"And you still can't tell me what shit that is ? You have to give us something!" He scoffed, locking eyes with Bloom who shook her head slightly at him. Obviously ,she knows what's going on but it wasn't suprising me. Her and Stella have been best friends since forever. Even after Stella moved away they stayed in touch and visited each other occasionally.

"It's not his business to tell" Bloom answered for Sky who gave her a small smile which she returned." We gonna find her and have lunch with her, okay ? We will talk later!" She said and soon the girls were walking down the hall.

"Well then" Riven stated. "I hope whatever she had to face she figures it the fuck out " Nabu chuckled. The boys laughed but I zoned out as I thought about her wild swing at Thoren and I couldn't help but scoff as I rember the rage I saw in her eyes .

"You guys have no idea..." Sky breathed, a sad impression on his face.

We dabbed each other before we went separated ways to our classes. Well besides me, Riven and Nabu. We had the same first period, English.

"Your guys first game this week, right ? I asked, Riven and Nabu nodding their heads. They all played on the football team, Nabu being the captain.

"You better fucking be there!" Riven said. I scoffed.

"I know Helia will show but you and Timmy; I'm not so sure now n days" I rolled my eyes as the boys laughed at me." You are always working out or training. You are so fucking ripped" I scoffed.

"Dude I got this important fight on Saturday which can change my whole career as a boxer." They all smiled, knowing I was pumped for next saturday,"Fuck yeah, man" Nabu exclaimed"We should throw a party at your parents lake house after the match" Nabu ranted "It can be a welcome back/celebratory party for my team and your fight ! I know we will all come out victorious!" I nodded my head loving the idea. "And Helia can DJ !"

"Fuck yeah !" Riven exclaimed. I fist bumped with him loving the idea of Helia playing the DJ. He is sick with beats and the boy can sing his ass of. That's probably how he serenaded Flora.

Maybe this year isn't going to be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 New typ of girl

**OK guys the next chapter is not really good... it's kind of a filler so don't judge. I try to correct the mistakes but let me know if there are more.**

 **Please leave a comment or like/favorite story :)**

 **I try to update ASAP but depends on how much feedback I'll get**

 **Love you all xx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

„Stell, how long are gonna frezze everyone out ?" Sky asked, continuing to nag me for my behaviour the other day while I finished getting ready for day 2 at the new school.

Even after sleeping on it over night, he was less than thrilled about the way I treated the boys yesterday. But I knew this got also something to do how little he and I have talked since I moved in this summer. We used to be so close and like my mum, he thought he would be the one who can get me out of this funk.

"Like seriously" Sky continued. "Why are you giving them such a hard time. It's not their fault that their were born with a dick between the legs" I scoffed, looking to him through my reflection of my full-length mirror as he sat on my bed dressed and ready for school.

"First of all, I can look out for new friends on my own"A dry chuckle escaped his mouth; folding his arms behind his head and giving me that 'are-you-serious' look. "Second of all, forgive me if I don't want to surround myself with a bunch of assholes"

"Wow!" He breathed. I rolled my eyes and got back to putting on my eye-liner in the mirror. "You know nothing about them, Stella ! They are good guys it nothing like Jam..."

"DON'T" I snapped, turning my head around to face him with so much rage. He rose to his feet, a sigh escaping his lips as his arms fell to his sides.

"I'm sorry. But it's not fair of you to judge them" I shook my head throwing my eyeliner on my dresser right next to my mirror. "I have been friends with them forever. They are my brothers!" I scoffed.

"Sky, I don't care if they are your 'brothers'" Sky looked at me with furrowed brows. " I can already tell what kind of fucked up people they are without even talking to them" A dry chuckle escaped his lips. "You guys rule the school and Riven and Brandon especially the girls, right ?" Sky scoffed.

"And ? It's not their fault if girls being stupid and opening their legs for them. It's not like they force them to do it !" I had to laugh at the ignorance of my brother.

"Oh I'm sorry ! So sense they don't make girls do things, objectifying them is still okay ?" Sky rolled his eyes, looking away from me as he folded his arms underneath his chest. "I don't respect people who don't respect me and it's honestly sad that you are one of them, like seriously are you even giving a single damn about their feeling?" Referring the last part to Blooms feelings after their drunk hook-up they had at some random party.

"Stell, that's not fair..."

"That's not FAIR ?" I roared, cutting him off as I stepped closer to him. "NO, what's not fair is the way of every girl they have manipulated and violated was left feeling when they tossed her out of their bedroom and never spoken to her again ! What's not fair is the judgement and shit talking every girl they have shagged had to endure after they told the entire male population of our school how great or awful she was in bed !" Sky froze, as I stepped even closer to him; already fighting my tears "And what's not fucking fair is how each and every single girl they had, you had, led to believe meant something to them, lost apiece of herself when she trusted you"

"Stella " He tried, tears slipping down my cheek. The room fell silent and we both just stared at each other before I wiped my tears down.

"Alright" Sky said stepping closer. "I get it and you don't have to hang out with them but they will be around the house quite often and we are close to your girls" I rolled my eyes at him but before I knew what was happening he brought a hand to my shoulder and pulled me in his arms for a hug. Surprisingly, I didn't mind this and it wasn't long before I hugged him back."At least let me and our mum in, yeah?" I nodded my head, knowing he was right. I couldn't stay mad at them forever.

"Alright, I will" We pulled out off the hug and soon he was smiling "We should go to school now, yeah?"

"Shit !" I replied. After my break down I had I must look like a mess, I starred at Sky "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready" Sky smiled at me. "Geez" He breathed as he left my room. While I prepared myself for walking down the halls of Edison High again today, I felt better knowing I had a brother to come home and hang out with.

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

"Guys" Riven continued as we laughed at his enthusiasm. "Have you seen Musa today ? God damn she killed it in those jeans!" We all looked to him with wide eyes, hearing such bewildered words from him." Like, I would date her to see that ass regularly" It got quite as we looked to Riven with a small smile, knowing this was the biggest load bullshit he ever said. And soon everyone of us bursted out laughing.

"Only one way for you to find out, huh ?" Timmy asked, us all nodding our heads in agreement. Riven scoffed.

At this state I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I knew that he had a thing for Musa since he was 15 or so. But Riven is the biggest player in our gang and he would screw it with Musa. And if there is one thing I don't want to deal with then it's Musa freaking out. Seriously she not to mess with, this girl got dirty tricks.

"Damn man" Nabu breathed, staring down the hall. And when my eyes followed his, I had to agree with his thoughts clearing going through his head. "Sky's sister is fucking hot" We laughed watching Sky hugging is hot-ass sister goodbye. Stella was looking right today. Her body is so damn nice and she got every straight man at this school drooling over her.

"Why does she have to be so awkward though?" Helia asked, our eyes still locked on her and Sky."She's been through some shit" Nabu said mimicking Sky."Remember?" We all laughed while Sky was approaching the gang.

"At least she is smiling today" Timmy said, I didn't even realised it until I went back and thought about what I just watched."I'm sure a night with me could make that a permanent one" The boys and I got in a quick laugh at Rivens cockiness, but soon Sky came up and we simmered down.

"Hey Sky" Helia smiled and the two dabbed each other. "Hey" Sky greeted the rest of us.

"How is it going?" Timmy asked. Sky put his hand hand through his hair and looked down the hall where he and his sister had separated.

"Good...I'm just a bit concerned" He said zoning out."About you hot-ass sister ?" Nabu asked boldly. Sky turned around and gave him a warning look."What ? She's fit as hell !" Sky scoffed."Just imaging if you guys weren't blood related..." Nabu ranted on.

"Seriously ?" I asked, sensing the tension building up in Sky."She's Sky sister, bro !" Anger flashing in Sky eyes. But then something unusual happened which was out of Sky's normal behaviour. I took one step towards Nabu and grabbed on by the collar of his shirt. His jaw was clenched and his eyes bored into Nabu's brown ones.

"You've got some nerves to speak about my sister like that!" He gritted through his teeth."She is my fucking sister and I'm gonna warn all of you only one time . STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. HER. If you even think of her in any inappropriate way I'm gonna kill you." He let go off Nabu who was looking very shocked and confused."Stella is off limits, got that ?" We all just nodded. A awkward silence came over us as we took in Sky's word.

"Alright, that was a total new side of you !" Helia stated to light up the tension. Sky rubbed his eyes with his fists and a long and frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry, but I had to warn you guys I'm serious !" He paused, us all looking at him seriously now. Sighing the boys agreed and soon we were going our separated ways.

By time the third period came around, and I was so fucking stoked. I had weightlifting and not only was it my last period but Riven was also there with me. I knew it's gonna be a chill ass period with Riven and our mates from the football team.

"So you really throwing that party next Saturday, Espinoza ?" Parker asked, as we all exited the boys locker room.

"Yeah! It's gotta be fucking wild!Get ready!"Him,Conner and Riven were laughing and it wasn't long before we reached the middle of the gym were two or three girls who were in the class waited for us with the coach.

"Damn" Conner says. "You see that ass on that one?" He asked, pointing to the back of a long haired blond. And honestly, despite only having seen that ass once or twice I would recognise that ass everywhere.

"Dude! That's Stella" Riven said, looking over to me;smiling just like I was.

"Wait. That's the new chick?" Parker asked. I nodded my head. "You guys know her?"

"Yeah, she is Sky's sister" Riven said with an annoyed look on his face. Parker laughed, making me look at him in confusion."So none of you is gonna get that one, huh?" Riven rolled his eyes and mumbled something under is breathe."We'll see about that" And despite Sky's warning, Riven turned around.

"Hi Stella"He shouted, wearing his signature smile before the blond looked over her shoulder. She shoot him a cold glare with her honey gold eyes before she looked back at Coach Codatorta."She wants me" Riven said making us laugh.

Soon we were all lined up to stretch. I really could not stop staring at Stella the entire time though. She was just wearing some tight little Spandex shorts and a tank top. The legs on that girl were insane. They were nice slim and perfectly cut. But the best part about my view was how damn flexible she is. She stretches with such an ease and it's so impressive and equally as fucking sexy as she is.

"This is my last set right?" Riven asked through clenched teeth as he lifted the bar."Yeah, mate" With that, he started doing his last ten bench presses. But again, I was starring at Stella who was taking a seat at the other bench press stand in the room.

"Focus, Brandon !" Riven said, and I instantly went back to looking at his red face. A massive groan escaped his lips as he finished the last one and I helped him place it back on the stand.

"Atta boy, mate" Riven laughed, before sitting up and wiping his sweaty forehead down a bit. I honestly love this shit. You could say I'm addicted to the pain I feel while I work out."You ready to spot me?" Riven shook his head.

"Give me 5" I laughed, nodding my head and soon I noticed Riven's face change. "She's bloody mad" I knew he was looking to Stella and when I saw her doing bench presses by herself, my eyes widened. You just don't do this shit on your own.

"She is friggin' shaking" I breathed, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked, as I made my way toward her and got to her just in time, cause she couldn't lift the bar by herself. Without saying a word, I grabbed the bar for her and she jumped a bit before I put it back in the stand.

"Are you mad ?" I asked and she just starred at me with her big eyes. But soon she got up and brought her feet to the ground before she was just sitting straight up; her elbows rested on her knees. "You are welcome ?" She again looked back to me but she still wouldn't say a damn word. "Are you mute or just that big of a bitch" I regretted those words straight after they came out of my mouth. A dry chuckle escaped her lips before she rose to her feet. Her little body still shaking.

"Listen" The girl started wearing a smart ass smile just like Layla used to and I'm not gonna lie I was so indifferent about the all attitude coming my way. " I don't need your help Brandon. I can take care of myself!" I scoffed.

"Yeah that's why the bar almost crushed your chest, babe" She looked to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Clearly you don't know much about me. I'm not the little girl you played hide and seek with any more. So leave me alone and mind your own business!" I was speechless and with that, she turned around, nearly slapping me in the face with her long ponytail , before she made her way to the dumbbell stand. I couldn't help but stare at her, standing there dumbfounded.

"Damn!" Riven said, his elbow now resting on my shoulder as we watched the blond started lifting."She just rejected you?" Riven chuckled "I can't remember the last time that happened" I scoffed nodding my head.

"Yeah" I said smiling at the mystery in front of me "Anyway she's off limits"


	4. Chapter 4 Off Limits

Chapter 4

Stella's P.O.V.

„So are you gonna tell us what you have been doing after school the last two days ?" Bloom asked as we pulled up to the gym. I remained quite as she put her car in park."Wow..." Layla who was sitting in the back seat, breathed. I became good friends with the girls but no one nows about the real reason I moved to Stockton but Bloom.

Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, I'm scheduled for my private self-defense classes right after school with Ethan and after I skipped both on Tuesday and Wednesday, he made a call to my mum, asking if I still was taking the classes. I got in big trouble by my mum for skipping the classes and lying to her. She insisted to give me a lift everyday to the gym but luckily I could convince her that Bloom could do that to save me the embarrassment.

"Stell, I thought you want to stop shutting everyone out ?" Bloom said. I sighed, looking to my annoyingly caring friend.

"Girls, I have been sticking to myself and walking around, okay ?" Both of the girls looked at me with a confused look on their face. "Look, I don't get much privacy at home anymore nor do I get it at school seeing as my brothers friends are sticking around all the time." A small smile appeared on Bloom's lips.

"They're still bothering you ? I thought Sky made it clear that they have to stay away from you?" Layla asked as Bloom rolled her eyes." They are just joking around,Stell" Bloom tried to defend her friends. I told her about Brandon and Riven being in my weight-lifting class and while Brandon keeps his distance,Riven is just so persistent.

"We'll talked to Brandon. I'm sure we gonna see him at the gym,okay ?"

"Thanks" Both girls nodded their head and as I was about to open the car door, Bloom grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Before we go inside, there is something we would like to propose to you."

"What?" I asked; my brows furrowed. A devious smile appeared on Layla's face as she dug around her large bag but soon , she was pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to me. "What is this?" She smiled, nodding her head towards the paper.

"Just open it and find out " Bloom chuckled and I slightly did as she said. And when I had the piece of paper unfolded, I sighed as I read the familiar flyer that was posted all over our school."Oh come on ! You should try out for the team Stell ! I'm the damn captain and would take you straight away. Weren't you a top dancer at the L.A. Dance Academy ?" My hand fell in my lap, me looking at the girls in completely annoyance.

"That was in the past!" I paused, thinking about how much time I dedicated into that sport and as well how great it was."C'mon Stella don't do it for us, do it for yourself !" Bloom exclaimed. Her,Flora and Layla were all in the dance team of our school and to be honest they were pretty good.

"Do it for myself ? How the hell should that help me ?" Bloom chuckled.

"Stella, you have been going to Edison High for nearly a week and haven't figured out yet that this school is ruled by jocks ?" I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. I have honestly never seen such a strong social chain in my life. "Exactly! And for girls being on the dance team is the biggest popularity boost ever. My team is ranked and bloody hot!" I scoffed.

"Why do you think I want to be popular, I honestly don't care" Both girls sighed.

"Well we do Stella. We know how mean it can get and I've seen some of the strongest girls get ripped to pieces by people in our school" I said nothing, looking away and out the windshield. "We just want you to be okay. Getting bullied isn't something you should deal with in your situation. And seeing you won't hang around the boys, this is the only way we can make sure that you are okay" I finally looked back to Bloom after thinking for a few quick seconds, and she was literally pleading for me to do this with her big blue eyes.

"okay, let's make a deal." The girls both jumped instantly to the idea, nodding their heads furiously while I sat up straight and got down to business. "I will try out for the dance team next week if you don't judge me as your friend but as any other competitor."

"Alright ! Deal !" I smiled, nodding my head. It had been months since I dance the last time. "BUT you can't trash the audience. You have to actually try!" I put my hand out for the girls to shake with a smile on my face.

"I would never do that, but just so you'll know you can show me how to choreograph your routine, okay ?" Layla and Bloom smiled, shaking my hand and soon we stepped out of the car and walked into the gym.

Just like the last time, Brandon was in the ring but it looked like he had finished up his match. He was super sweaty, he was in the corner taking his gloves of while talking to a guy I'm assuming is his trainer. It was annoying really; how attractive he is. He was so cut and his glistening abdomen was so impressive. I just don't understand how someone who have been blessed with such good looks has to be a big ass player.

"Yeah, I know. He is really fucking hot huh ?" Layla said , making me scoffed as she laughed at me. "It's okay, I won't say anything" I actually had to laugh, loving that she wasn't judging me for being such a hypocrite. But it's not like I would ever act on anything. He still reminds me of the boy who hurt me so bad.

"Whatever, I still wouldn't go for him Layla " She scoffed.

"You would be the only one" She nodded her head passed me towards a group of 5 girls, stretching and drooling over Brandon on the mat next to the ring. It was honestly so damn pathetic. Brandon was just talking with his trainer while he unwrapped his wrist, not even giving the girls the time of day. And seeing their faces were perfectly covered in make-up, it was so obvious they never had intention of working out in this gym.

"Stella ?" Thoren asked, grabbing Bloom's,Layla's and my attention. He approached us with a small smile, and I forced one on my face as well. I was still so damn embarrassed about what happened last time I saw. "Hey" He said, putting his hand out for Layla and Bloom to shake, and of course the flirt my of friends had the biggest smiles on their faces as they shook hands. "I'm Thoren"

"Bloom, Stella's bestie" He chuckled, me pushing my bangs behind my ear while Bloom's loud laughter filled my ears."Well, we will let you have her" I smiled, looking to Bloom. "Don't go running off this time, okay? Cause I will bloody run you over with Bloom's car if I've to chase you." Thoren,Bloom and I were laughing at Layla's sick sense of humor. I nodded my head before they finally walked away leaving me and Thoren alone.

"I'm sorr..." We both awkwardly started before soft laughter escaped his lips.

"Please, let me go first" He insisted. I just nodded my head and let him talk. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble by your mom. I just didn't know if you would still come to class after what happened last time." A guilty smile took over my face before he chuckled, and I embarrassingly shook my head, sighing.

""I'm sorry about that, Thoren" He scoffed, shaking his head. "No, like this was so bloody embarrassing"

"Love, don't worry" I smiled a genuine one."Listen, now that I know that you are clearly taking these classes for a real and serious reason, I will teach you everything I know to help you to protect yourself .But I want you to see me as your friend, not teacher" He starred at me with a kind smile. "I'm a friend who wants to try to help you, alright ?"I just looked at him.

"A friend..." I said, he nodded his head. I was struggling to call a male a friend again, but he was probably the person who should know the truth. "Okay" I breathed."Then it's time for me to tell what happened" He smiled, and took his large hand out for me to take

"C'mon" He said as I placed my hand hand in his. "We can talk in my office" My eyes widened, as he laughed, leading me to his office.

"I know I'm young but I'm a good ass business man who knows talent when he sees it" I scoffed, as we waled into his room.

"Shit, I really punched the owner" I said, making him laugh before he closed the door.

Brandon's P.O.V.

"Just remember" Ronny , my coach said. "Always have your guard up and..."

"Jab, don't stab" I said, finishing uo his motto. He chuckled, patting my back and soon he was hoping off the edge of the ring while I finished unwrapping my wrists.

"Hi Brandon" Crystal said, stretching along with her friends on the mat beside the ring. I gave the girl a brief nod, not even bothering to force a smile. She was so fit, but hooking up with her was a mistake. She's always here and that's just pathetic.

I honestly had to laugh to myself, thinking about how shady and desperate girls can be. But soon, my thoughts were interrupted by Bloom's voice. I instantly looked up to find her, Layla and to my surprise, Stella , talking with Thoren. Like always, a smile stretched across my face, seeing her long blond curly ponytail drape down her back and having a nice view of her arse just kept my attention flowing her her way even more.

"Drooling there much mate ?" Bishop, my previous opponent and co-worker asked as he exited the ring. I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders as I watched him walking away before I saw Layla and Bloom coming my way towards the ring.

"Hi Brands " I chuckled, ripping the last bit of tape off my wrist.

"Hi girls" Layla smiled, before climbing on the ring and pretending to start a box fight, with her fist held up in front her face. I laughed and opened my arms, trying to hug the dark skinned girl.

"EWWW! No way! You are drenched Espinoza !" I scoffed, before walking towards her but she started to back away, putting her hands up."Don't. You. Dare " A devious smile crept on my face, before I ran up to her and grabbed her, lifting her in the air, hugging her so she could feel all my manly sweat.

"BRANDON ! STOP!" She pleaded, me laughing before I let her out of my grip.

"Slut !" Crystal's familiar voice whispered, earning a mean look from Bloom and Layla. I had to smile because the exact reason why Layla and Nabu work so well, was about to come out.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Layla said, walking passed me glaring at the 5 girls. "Your mouth must be a bit dry. Probably as a result from the puddle of drool underneath your chin." The girl rolled her eyes, me chuckling behind Layla's back. "And for the record, coming to the gym every day to drool over him, just makes You look like a obsessive and psychotic slut" Bloom chirped up supporting her friend.

"Fuck you Layla" Crystal said, she and her friends rose to their feet. "Just because you are with Nabu doesn't make you special" Bloom scoffed. Nabu and Layla are known as the power couple at school, seen that both are the captains of their teams.

"Well, I tell you what, I doesn't make me special. But it makes me so much better than you." Layla scoffed.

"Shit" I breathed, covering my mouth as I hid a laughter. Crystal didn't know what to say and so embarrassed so she got up and stormed off, her crew following her. "Really, Girls?"

"What ?" Layla said, me laughing even harder. "She seriously called me a slut for hugging you ?! I'm dating one of your best friends for God's sake " I laughed, shaking my head as the brunette took a deep breath.

"You better ?" Bloom asked as Layla took another deep breath before nodding her head. "Good, so now what the hell are you two doing here?" Bloom chuckled, walking up beside me.

"We dropped off Stella to make sure she really going to her defense classes." I looked to them with furrowed eyes, before my eyes drifted of to the blond who was still talking to Thoren. "She was supposed to be here for the last few days after school, but she has been skipping her classes and won't tell her mum what she did." I laughed, walking back to the corner.

"So not even her own family can figure her out ?" I scoffed, bringing my water bottle to my lips.

"Sky's sister is a fucking trip!" The girls chuckled, us three looking over to Stella when to my surprise, I watched her take Thoren's hand.

"Well, Sky will be damned" Bloom breathed, clearly seeing the same thing. "Shit, maybe he will figure her out" I said nothing and just continued starring at the lucky bastard guide her into his office."Any way we wanna talk with you about Stella" The office door closed and with that, Bloom had my attention.

"What about her ?"

"I know you and Riven are still bothering her" I chuckled, shaki8ng my head as I pulled my basketball short out of my bag.

"Don't put me in that shit. Sky has got an attitude about that already. I haven't spoken to her since I saved her bloody life" I paused."Which she still has yet to thank me for." I zipped up my gym bag and stood up straight and just looked the two girls.

"Brandon,C'mon" I said nothing, still smiling as I pulled my shirt over my head. " This is not just us being protective friends. She really can't deal with you guys now"

"Alright, Bloom. I'm gonna be honest with you" They nodded their heads, me grabbing the bag and slipping the strap on my shoulder. " Your friend is damn sexy and she's the new toy of the school, every guy wants so me time with her." Layla shrugged her shoulders. "And now you gonna tell me to pretend that she is not there ?" I scoffed.

"Brandon, she's Sky sister. Not some damn object !" I said nothing, Bloom scoffing. "This is exactly why she doesn't like you guys. You guys are always objectifying woman!" I looked to her with furrowed eyes.

"Seriously, things have been like this for years. Why do you care all of a sudden ?" They said nothing, Layla taking a deep breath while Bloom folded her arms beneath her chest.

"That doesn't matter !" I scoffed, shaking my head as they continued being so secretive about things. "The point is, that Stella **NEVER** gonna give you guys even the slightest chance at getting with her and she truly wants nothing to do with you guys." Yet another dry chuckle escaped my lips, highly doubting that. "We are serious, Brandon !" Layla piped up. " So all the hitting on her needs to stop because this is just harassment now." I rolled my eyes.

"You are being so fucking over dramatic, girls!" Layla sighed, her hip popping out as she aimed her sass at me. "I'm not even the one who's bothering her and I'm sure she told you that. So why the hell am I the one receiving this lecture and not Riven ?"

"We are sorry, okay? We didn't mean to snap at you" I nodded my head, waiting for Bloom to continue. " It's just, we really need to put a stop to it and out of Riven and you , you've been always the most understanding and sensible one." I chuckled, nodding my head. "We just want to make sure she'll be okay and that you guys will back off!"

"Well" I started, scoffing. "Good luck with that love. But we can't control all the guys at our school to stay away from her" She nodded her head.

"I'm sure Sky will take care of that and he would be glad if his brothers have his back in that one." I said nothing, again shaking my head before Layla patted my shoulder. "Thanks"

With that, Bloom and Layla climbed out of the ring while I took in their words. They are right Sky is my brother and hooking up with his sister would destroy years of friendship.

"Thoren !" Stella's voice squealed, the two exiting Thoren's office, and for the first time in years I heard her laughter. I couldn't hear what they are saying, but whatever happened in that office, she was a whole nother girl then I had ever seen at school.

I had to scoff, smiling towards the blond and honestly I envied Thoren for being able to break this mystery no one else can figured out. They were just laughing as they training session started.

But annoyingly the fittest girl at school is...

Off limits.


	5. Chapter 5 Shedevil

**Chapter 5**

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

„Babe, I'm gonna need you to speed up !" Mitzi started, looking in the mirror behind the passenger side sun visor. I rolled my eyes, scoffing as the black haired girl continued applying a fuck ton of make up on her face.

"Sit back and enjoy the fucking ride Mitzi. I will get you to your damn tryouts!" Like always, she said nothing and we continued down the road.

Live we've made a habit of doing every other day, Mitzi and I had a hook-up at my place seeing as both of us have the same free period. Initially, that wasn't the case, but as soon as I convinced her to skip her last period of the day with me last week, she really could not get enough of my attention, so she dropped her yearbook class to get the guaranteed free time with me.

"When do you get out of detention ?" She scoffed, putting on her lip gloss."Honestly, I don't even know how you and the boys got already detention, we've been at school for one fucking week." I just shrugged my shoulders, just looking ahead and at the road.

"Grisilda, fucking hates us, man. I feel like we are gonna be in detention weekly." She chuckled, flipping the sun visor back up.

"Try not to make too much of a habit of getting in there." I said nothing and briefly looked to her. "Wouldn't want you getting kicked out of Edison High...I's really miss you." I really didn't know what to say because honestly, there a moments I don't hate the idea of dating her, but then there a times where she's super clingy and needy.

"Told ya I would get you here in time." I said, changing the subject as I turned into the school parking lot where tons of students were either talking or heading home. Like always, she would let me change the topic and soon I heard her shuffling around and grabbing her bag from between her legs.

"God, I really don't feel like sitting through that shit today" I chuckled.

"I don't even get it. I thought you guys already had your tryouts ?"

"We did, this summer." Mitzi said as I pulled in my usual spot, the boys already there and talking among each other. "But since we're gonna be in way more dance competitions this year, Layla wants the team to be bigger and if possible, better."

"Damn, I didn't realize how competitive you guys are ." She nodded her head as we opened the car doors. "So basically, you're going there to help select who makes the team ?"

"Yup. Well Layla is gonna have the last word though." She replied, her jealousy clearly slipping out of her mouth as we both stepped out of my truck. I chuckled, feeling not the slightest bit sorry for her. I've witnessed the tryouts before and it's actually pathetic what they have to sit and watch for hours at a damn time. Here, people have to choreograph their own routine and while it's entertaining for me and the boys, I know it's pure torture for the girls.

"Well, well, well "Riven started as Mitzi and I walked up to the boys. "How ya doing there ?" I laughed with the mates, seeing Riven's flirtatious side coming out.

"I'm good, um..." She looked back at me with a smile before biting her bottom lip like the true flirt she is. "Well I better go then." I couldn't help but smile as the boys chuckled. "I'll see you later, Brandy" I just nodded, crinkling at her nickname for me, before she looked back to my mates rocking that dangerous smile of hers. "Boys"

"Mitzi" They all staggeringly said, saying their goodbyes before she walked away.

"You are so fucking lucky" Riven breathed, as we watched her walk away. Her ass was looking right in her dance leggings, just like it always does. There is nothing better than a nice round and firm butt in my opinion.

"So Mitzi, huh ? How is it going ?" Sky asked, us all looking back to each other. I chuckled, nodding my head as my mates laughed at me.

"Yeah she's cool. But she's starting to get like real attached recently." Nabu chuckled as he patted my shoulder.

"Is the thought of commitment still creeping you out ?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not like you man. Rolling with the same girl for years. Seriously isn't that getting boring by time ?" Nabu scoffed, shaking his head. "Man it's not all about sex, Brandon. Or how many girls you laid." I rolled my eyes, all the boys laughing.

"Maybe you should quite your player ways and try a real relationship." Timmy suggested."And miss all the good times ?" Riven asked, sarcasm clearly showing.

"Oh piss off, that's probably the reason why you are the only one who got burned before."

"Oi !" They all yelled, nudging Helia for what he said to Riven. It's so sad how irresponsible that boy can be when it comes to sex and though it's only happened one time, he was so fucking lucky what he go was curable.

"Keep it down, bro !" Riven said, me still laughing. "And I still blame you for that shit. You were the one who put me on to her." I scoffed.

"It's Diaspro Sparks for crying out loud ! Everyone knows to wrap up with her !" Sky said, all the boys were laughing as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Chill out, bro ! You are clear now, aren't you ?" He nodded his head, rolling his eyes.

"I swear I was never more ready to hit a bitch than I was at that clinic." Riven said, all of us laughing as we finally made our way into the building and brushed off the topic.

"Man, I still can't believe we got detention for class interruption." Sky said, earning scoffs from all of us. "We've gotten away with so much worse." I chuckled, nodding my head, remembering the fights we had with some jocks who thought they could rule our school.

"Yeah, Grisilda just has to get laid." Riven said, making us laugh as we continued to walk through the long hall and towards the school common area. She's clearly a lonely and bitter person, which is probably why she's alone in the first damn place." We could set up an account on tinder for her...you know just to get a benefit in her class " Timmy said, me shaking my head.

"This one I would be real grateful for bro !" Helia said, us all agreeing. "Something's gotta happen cause we're gonna be in detention all year at this point." Sky scoffed.

"Yeah, that can't happen. Coach is already pissed we're showing up to practice late today."

"He can piss off" Nabu said, making me laugh. "We're making up for it as soon as we get out of here. I can't believe we got fitness for fucking talking to each other in class !"

"You thing he'll do this every time we get in trouble ?" Sky asked, Nabu scoffing and nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll get on it first thing tomorrow in class then."

"Thanks mate " Nabu said, patting Sky's back as we entered the school's common area. It's actually our cafeteria but this is where everyone chills and converses before and after school a lot.

"There goes Musa !" Timmy said, pointing towards the black haired girl. She was talking to Stella and the two were heavily in conversation.

"Yup, let's go to detention " Sky said, knowing were Riven's eyes were focused. We all laughed as Sky pushed his way towards room 110, the school's health class room.

"Riven, C'mon mate!" Sky complained, pushing Riven ahead. But Riven would not listen and honestly I was shocked. He never does shit like that.

"Aye, Musa !" He yelled, grabbing both the girl's attention like he clearly wanted. Like me, the boys were shocked as Sky sighed.

"Seriously, Riv ?" Sky softly said as we all stopped in our tracks. But Riven ignored him and when he locked eyes with Stella he did the famous Riven smirk, biting his bottom lip as he sent the girl a sly head nod, telling her what's up.

"Holy shit, is it working ?" Nabu asked, us all looking to Stella as her eyes locked on Riven. But just when we thought our mate was in, she did what she normally does and rolled her eyes before she went back to talking with a clearly annoyed Musa.

"Oh my God !" Riven said, me biting my bottom lip as we all fought our laughter. "Did that just happen ?" Timmy patted his back.

"Dude, have you ever been rejected ?" Riven had yet to blink and just looked at the us in shock."Yeah, I didn't think so." Timmy chuckled. "C'mon mate. I told ya to stay away from her because she has NO interest !" Sky said with an annoyed look on his face. With that, he pulled Riven along with him and we all headed into the room and soon we're just doing what we normally do in detention.

Saladin was the teacher in charge and he really didn't give a fuck about what we are doing in here. It's not like anyone in here is gonna report him for it and like us, he wanted to get the hell out of here. Detention really isn't bad, it's just a waste of time and seeing we're a fairly busy group of lads, we'd prefer to be doing other things.

"Alright " Saladin started after a pretty quick hour in the room. "You guys are good to go. And please don't ry to come back. It'll make all of our life's a bit better, don't you think ?" Me, the boys and all the other students chuckled, nodding our heads before we stood up and started to walk out of the room. You could literally hear the loud music coming out of the gym seeing as that's where the auditions for the dance team are and soon as we stepped put the door, Musa was the first thing we saw at the vending machine.

"Musa ?" Helia asked, confusion on his face to see his twin sister here. She's not an athlete and it's rare to see her after school around. "What are you still doing here ?" She chuckled, pulling a pack of Twix out of the vending machine while we surrounded her.

"Waiting for Stella " She started. "She's trying out for the dance team." My eyes widened, and I'm sure the rest of the boys did as well.

"She dances ?" Riven asked. Sky scoffed, nodding his head at us like we're completely idiots or something. "Dude, if she makes the team." He paused, me somewhat laughing. "You just can't expect of us not with talk to her. She'd be a bloody Shedevil." I slightly agreed with Riven. Sky scoffed, looking at Riven with a ton of attitude.

"Mates, c'mon" Nabu said,but soon, we heard the beginning of _Burn_ By _Elli Goulding_ coming from the gym doors.

"Oh Shit !" Musa yelled, running towards the gym. "That's her! That's her song !" Before we could say a word, the hyper girl was running into the gym doors and it was clear that none of us were missing this. We all followed right behind her and as soon as we stepped into the gym, Stella started her routine shocking all of us.

"What the hell...?" Sky breathed. My eyes stayed locked on Stella in her cute dance attire. I honestly never would have pegged her as a hip-hop dancer. She just moved so well and everyone of her sharp hits worked so well with the lyrics. She was fucking incredible and she more knows how to pop, lock, drop and straight up move that perfect little ass of hers.

"Yeah Stella ! Shake that arse !" Musa yelled, jumping up and down for her friend. I then had to scoff, as her hard hip-hop movement gracefully moved to a very theatrical and brilliant dramatic dance style. She wasn't really hitting the moves hard anymore. Her movements were more fluid like and it was as she was teasing and honestly seducing her audience. Shit, she was seducing me anyways. Her flat and cut little tummy was exposed as she moved her hips in circles to the music and when I saw the confident and flirtatious she had on her face to sell the dance even more, I was just so dumbfounded by the girl.

"She is so making that team !" Helia said and when I looked to the dance coach who was smiling widely at Stella, I knew she was too. There was no doubt anyway, because the girl would take her even if she would have two left feet. They're really fucking good at what they're doing, but it's so rare the girls perform a hip-hop routine during the basketball games and it's because they've never had a girl who was literally a pro at it, who could be in the front.

"Nail it Stella !" Musa exclaimed under her breath as the song's ending neared. And when the break-down started, Stella fell to her knees with ease and slowly started winding her upper body from side to side, her nice abs showing as the move elongated her stomach. I just could not get over how sexy she was and when her routine ended, I was genuinely depressed the shit couldn't last longer. "YEAH STELLA !" Musa yelled, making Stella looked towards her with a large smile as she caught her breath. She then looked towards me and the boys, but for once she didn't roll her eyes at us and gave Sky a small smile which he returned with a proud impression on his face.

"Stella Solaria !" Meghan, the coach started. Stella just nodded her head as the lady looked up from the paper and smiled at her. "How long have you been dancing ?"

"Um..." Stella chuckled. "My entire life." The lady again just smiled before she looked to the rest of the panel and it was so funny. Bloom was jumping up and down, clapping her hands as a slight squeal escaped her mouth. Layla and Flora we just grinning their asses off. But some off the girls were whispering among each other and I could tell they're jealous. I could see it on their faces and Mitzi looked like she even had something negative to say about the performance.

"Well, Stella" Meghan started, a large smile on her face. "Your skill is really impressive and you with out a doubt have a natural ability to dance just about every style. I liked the way you gave us a taste of everything, especially the hip-hop"

"Thank you." Stella said, her hand resting on her waist as she continued to catch her breath.

"That being said , we would love to welcome you in your team." A large but confident smiles stretched across Stella's face."We'll see you tomorrow, and be prepared, this is a though team to keep up with."

"I've heard. But no worries; I can handle it " Stella smiled, looking to Layla, Bloom and Flora who were genuinely happy about the new addition in their team.

"Wow" Sky said as Stella walked up in our direction. "Stella is seriously a Shedevil,,," I said nothing, nodding my head before Musa started squealing and the two shared a hug. Stella looked really happy and I could not help but stare at her as she hugged Musa and then her brother but soon, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"I'm so proud of you Stella" Sky exclaimed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and my brows furrowed when I saw it was a text from Mitzi.

 **Mitzi: "Drooling much ?"**

I scoffed, looking up to the jealous girl before I just shrugged my shoulders and slid my phone back in my pocket. She clearly didn't care for that, but I didn't give a fuck. We're not together, and this is exactly why. I can't help what drawls me in, and right now it's Stella Solaria.

 **Hi guys, I really appreciate the comments and reviews so far! But I do need more feedback. I'm very interested what you guys think about the story so far, what you don't/do like, what you think about the characters...**

 **I won't update the story till I get at least 10 Likes...**

 **Sorry for being a pain in the ass !**

 **Love you xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Man vs Woman

**Chapter 6**

Stella's P.O.V.

"Nice Stella !" Thoren exclaimed , me smiling as I took another strong jab at the mitt. I was finally perfecting my punches after one week of hard training and constant practice, but I also think I was just in a better place these days compared to when I first started here.

"Does you hand hurt yet ?" I asked, making him playfully scoff before he shook his head. And with that, I delivered my strongest punch, making him wince.

"Damn, Stell !" He said, the both of us laughing as the drill came to an end and he slid the mitt off his hands. He looked at it,constantly flexing his wrist at the pain and I was so damn proud of myself. "I can't believe how hard you can strike now " I chuckled, rubbing my sore knuckles down. That last punch actually took a little bit of a toll on me itself.

"Guess you're training me well then, huh ?" He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Honestly, because you dance you're flexible as hell, you're a bit of a natural. The hardest part of self-defense is learning the different maneuvers and submissions, which you've grasped already. You're jabs were the problem." I nodded my head, knowing he was right ans soon we're both walking to our water bottles at the corner of the mat before we started talking about rubbish like we always do. I was in such a good mood today ! I actually have been for the last few days. Surprisingly, I've become a little bit more social not only at the gym, but at school and I hate to say it, but it all had a lot to do with me being a member of the dance team.

Aside of how good it feels to dance again, the popularity that came with being on the dance team was ridiculous, guys other than Sky's crew approached me now. Granted, I don't give them the time of the day, nor am I really up for dating anyone right now, but it's still nice to have the option of being a part of the in-crowd and I'm really happy that Layla and Bloom talked me into trying out.

"Where is Layla and..." Thoren asked, obviously forgotten Bloom's name.

"...Bloom " I said, sipping my water."Bloom yeah !" Thoren said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Layla went out with her boyfriend somewhere and Bloom had to meet someone, so I took the bus here." He looked to me with furrowed brows, making me laugh. "Yeah, I could have got out of this easy tonight, huh ?" He chuckled.

"Yet, you're here !" I smiled, nodding my head. "I'm sensing, you're enjoying these sessions now then ?" I again nodded my head, making him laugh. Thoren and I really were cool as hell and something about his presence relaxed me. "Well, I'm not complaining." He chuckled, "You wanna work on more submission moves before you change your mind." Thoren asked as I pulled the bottom of my tank top down. I smiled, loving how sensitive he always is and honestly, I really trusted him right now.

"Yeah we can I trust you !" He smiled, nodding his head but there was no need to keep talking. He then led me back to the center of the mat and when we were facing each other, a devious smile stretched across his face.

"Let's make this interesting." I looked to him with furrowed brows, smiling myself. "Let's go one on one. Show me what I've taught you." I scoffed.

"You're sure you wanna do this ?" He smiled, nodding his head. I easily accepted the challenge and I was excited. I was really good with submissions and maneuvers and he's even said, I was creating my own ones now n days without even realizing it.

"Alright love" He started, walking behind me. "Show me what you've got !" I smiled and soon, I felt his strong arms around my neck before I brought my hands to his forearm, and flipping him over my shoulder; his back hitting the ground hard.

"Damn !" Thoren started as I straightened his arms, twisting it and forcing him to roll on his stomach. I laughed, seeing Thoren smile at the pain he was clearly feeling.

"Okay, good one." He started. "You're pretty quick ! But can you handle someone when they're stronger than you ?" My brows furrowed, and soon he effortlessly twisted his arm out of my lock, turning around and somehow, pulling me to the ground. I really couldn't tell you what exactly he did cause the next thing I know, I'm laying on my stomach and he was literally sitting on my bum; my arm behind me as he this time held it in a bloody arm lock.

"Damn !" I breath, making him chuckle as well as the other people around us. I then realized we're gaining an audience and among them was Dylan, one of the fighters of the gym, and Brandon, who actually is the one boy in Sky's spuad that makes me feel indifferent.

Ever since the dancing tryout, I've noticed that he stares at me all the damn time and what's weird is that' in a way, I don't mind. For starters, he is the only boy that never really bothered me in the first place because he's said maybe one full paragraph to me all together since I got here. Second, there's also no denying how good-looking he is. But while sometimes I want him to say something to me, most of the time he always reminds me of Jaden, so I also just wish he would go away and with him, the attraction for him I can't seem to shake off despite how much he scares me.

"what are you gonna do in this situation ?" Thoren asked, pulling my attention away from Brandon and back to this embarrassing moment. I was fighting it a bit, squirming beneath him but soon, I just took a deep breath focusing on my body, seeing how far I could take it and how to move it to win this thing. "Watcha gonna do Stella ?" He chimed, chuckling.

"She don't got this !" Dylan said. I then felt Thoren's weight lessen as he laughed with the sexist males and with that, a smirk formed on my face before I used all my strength to roll us over, surprising Thoren. Luckily, he lost his hold of my arm and when my back rested against his entire abdomen, I quickly kicked my legs over my head, making myself roll over his and as soon as he shot up, sitting on his bum, I wrapped my arm around his neck, holding him in a tight choke hold.

"Weren't ready for that one, were you?" I asked. And seeing as he taught me the perfect choke hold NO PERSON could get out of this despite their size, it wasn't long before my trainer was tapping out; pleading for me to open his air hole again.

"NO !" All the boys yelled as I let go on Thoren, smiling like a complete idiot. I then stood up as all the guys were yelling at him, but he was smiling too before I put out my hand for him to take.

"Bro, you can't take that, T !" Dylan said. Thoren scoffed, rising from the ground.

"She's a natural !" Thoren started, patting down his pants. "You want a round with her, cause I bet you'll lose" Dylan scoffed, shaking his head.

"I'm not fighting a girl. It wouldn't be fair." I looked to him with furrowed brows as all the boys chuckled with him.

"Or maybe you're just to scared she'll teach you a thing or two, yeah ?" Thoren replied, teasing the fighter while the people around us 'ohed' the boy. I was actually laughing at this point and this was one of the reasons I liked coming here. Showing up men is one thing I truly love because I can, I've earned more respect from the guys here versus the bimobo girls that come here for other reasons than to train.

"I'm not scared of shit, Thoren. I'm just not fighting a girl." Dylan scoffed. "I mean, would any of you guys ?" He asked, looking around to the men and after a few seconds of silence and the men looking away from me, his familiar voice stepped in.

"I'll do it !" Brandon said, grabbing my attention as he stepped forward. "I'll take you one on one." I froze as some 'ohes' and laughter came about around us.

"Submissions are what you specializes in,B " Thoren said as Brandon stepped right before us, smiling a sly one as our eyes stayed locked. "How's that fair ?" Brandon chuckled.

"Fine" He started, looking to Thoren. "I'll take her with one hand behind my back."I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his cockiness as all the boys laughed with him in the background.

"I'm a bit better than that Brandon !" I said. He chuckled, nodding his head.

"I'm aware of what you can do " He scoffed. I fought to hide a smile that nearly effortlessly snuck up my face while the boys chuckled and continued cising their friend. "So what ? We gonna do this ?"I scoffed.

"Why should I agree to this when you just admitted to being that creep I always found you to be ?" He laughed, the audience laughing as well while I looked at him.

"Because, if you win" He paused, stepping closer to me; all his boys wolf whistled at him. "I'll never bother you again, and I'll keep my eyes focused on something else." I sighed, really not knowing if this was a good idea.

"And what do you get out of this ?" Thoren asked, grabbing my attention. "Surely it's not just a brief fight on this mat with her, right ?" I really didn't think about that and soon, Brandon's soft laughter pulled my attention back his way.

"Of course not." I folded my arms beneath my chest, looking to him with furrowed brows while he bit his bottom lip through a smile. "I win, we chill right afterwards for the old times sake !"

"Get her B !" Crogan, one of the trainers here, exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes as all his boys cheered him on and stared at the two of us.

"You don't have to do this !" Thoren said, earning 'boos' and groans from every other male. But they didn't understand why this would be difficult for me.

"I thought you're confident in her, mate." Brandon said, the boys applauding his argument. "If she's as good as you said, she would win this easily, right ?" I just glared at him, truly seeing Jaden in him right now as he attempted to manipulate my friend and me.

"Brandon" Thoren started, his protective side coming out. But honestly, Brandon was pissing me off and frankly, I wanted to take all the anger I had for Jaden out on him. "You-"

"Let's do it." I said, cutting Thoren off and causing all types of different reactions to start. Brandon was just smiling, really thinking this would be easy. "But you have to stick to you half, when I embarrass you in front of your boys. " He scoffed, stepping closer to me and leaning down, his face not even an inch away from mine.

"You have my word." Clapping and cheering instantly started and I rolled my eyes before I turned around and walked to the center of the mat. Our audience was watching as I waited, that boy actually pulled the long sleeve tee he was wearing off and he was just in a tight fitted white tank and his baggy gray sweatpants. I was so irritated how nice his body was and his broad shoulders in that tank top were just ridiculously sexy.

"She's already distracted !" Dylan said, making me glare at him while he continued to laugh with the men.

"Ignore him!" Thoren said, grabbing my attention and soon he just showed me a reassuring smile before I realized Brandon was standing right in front of me. "Alright,B you need to pin her. No submission win for you, okay ?" Brandon smirked, nodding his head as our eyes stayed locked.

"Ready ?" He asked, moving his right hand behind his back.

"You're lefty ?" I asked. He smiled, shaking his head and that just caused more laughter from the men. I scoffed at his cockiness and soon I was in my stance, ready to get this over with.

"Go ahead, you can swing if you want. I saw your jabs today." He chuckled. "They were..um alright " I smiled, and randomly, did just that; trying to take hi m by surprise. But he quickly slapped my wrist away so fast but with enough force to make my arm completely fall in front of me. "Gotta be quicker than that babe." He said, smiling while the men laughed and cheered.

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?" He just shrugged his shoulders, that annoying smile still plastered on his face. Irritated, I then tried the combo Thoren just taught me today, but Brandon was just so fast and he dodged all three jabs that came his way with such an ease.

"Damn" He said, biting his bottom lip while the boys around us encouraged his taunting. "Well, c'mon Stell ! I know you can do better." I groaned, jabbing an even wilder combo his was and when I threw the last punch that when he moved out of the way, I stumbled forward a bit.

"AYE !" Dylan said, as I turned to face Brandon who was chuckling.

"ARRGGHH" A massive groan escaped my mouth as I snapped, throwing a hard swing his way. But this time, he got a firm grip of my wrist and pulled my right in front of him, smiling. I scoffed, fully done with this bullshit and soon, I just stomped on his toes, making him finally show an ounce of pain on his face before he let my wrist go. I then delivered a hard jab to his gut and when he bent over from pain, I grabbed his arm, briefly turned my body and flipped him over my shoulder, just like I did with Thore.

"Oi! Brandon!" Cogan said. All types of groans and complains came from the men as I walked around Brandon and soon, I took a seat on his lap, my knees bend on both sides of his hips as he looked up to me with an evil smile. I instantly swung at his face, but again I was too slow for him and he grabbed my wrist, laughing before he rolled us over; him now on top of me.

"You mad ?" He asked, smiling. I snapped my wrist from his hold and instantly wrapped my legs around his waist before I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing his face damn near smothered in my armpit. I was holding him in a choke hold as tight as I could, but he just started laughing. "Hold on babe" Brandon said, rising to his knees, and I did as he said before he literately did some weird front roll with me still attached to him.

We honestly went on for minutes while people watched us rolling all over the mat, either me winning or the other way around. But one thing was certain, we're both too stubborn and neither of us wanted to lose.

"Just give up already, Brandon !" I said, me being in the upper hand as I sat on his bum, his back arched while I pulled both of his arms behind him as best as I could. But it was crazy how much he didn't seem affected by it and I was honestly so damn exhausted.

"You know I was specialized in submission Stell ?" I said nothing, using all my strength hurting him. "I'm flexible and double jointed." My hold instantly loosened now seeing why nothing I did was hurting him and soon, he turned the tables due to me stupidly letting my guard down. Again, it all happened so fast and the next thing I know,I was on my back before Brandon slyly glided his body on top of mine before his weight completely pinned me down to the ground.

"1! 2!" The men chanted, me fighting to break free but there was no use. I was tired and he was just too heavy for me. "3!" I sighed, feeling so defeated while Brandon just looked down to me, smiling a cheeky one as the men surrounded us cheering for him.

"So tonight should be fun, yeah ?"


	7. Chapter 7 the hang out

**Chapter 7**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"You okay ?" Thoren asked as I angrily shoved my small towel in my bag. I didn't even respond because truly, I wasn't. I was so confident when I walked in this gym today that if someone ever forced themselves on me again, I could fight them off. But after losing to Brandon and even worse, getting suckered into a 'hang out' with him, I'm not so sure if I can stop a bigger male from getting off me again any more."Stell, love talk to me." I sighed, zipping up the bag before I stood up straight and facing him.

"I couldn't beat him Thoren." I started, my body language depicting just how defeated I felt. "His weight was too much for me and that will be the same case with any other male that ever places themselves on top of me !" He sighed.

"Stella, no" He started, stepping closer to me. "You have to remember, Brandon is a trained fighter. Not only is he quick,smart and flexible, but he's also a complete muscle. You can't compare a fight with him to one with your average male." I sighed, shacking my head as I looked away from him and not even a second later, I spotted Brandon, smiling a big one at Dylan while they dabbed each other. I knew they were talking about me and it straight pissed me off. "Stell, look at me." I did as he said, seeing complete seriousness eyes while his hand met my shoulder, softly squeezing it. "I promise you Brandon wouldn't pull a stunt on you if that's what you're nervous about"

"It's not just him I'm worried about. It's males in general."

"Well if you don't whoop their ass like I KNOW you can, I will." Shockingly, I laughed a bit with my trainer and soon we're just smiling at each other. "I'm serious though, Stell. If you ever need any kind of help don't hesitate to call me. You have my number now and I'll be there within minutes, okay ?" I smiled, nodding my head and soon he was pulling me in his arms. I naturally wrapped my arms around his waist, his insanely strong ones tenderly wrapping themselves around my shoulders before we just hugged each other. My eyes closed, me feeling safe like I always do when he hugs me, but that feeling didn't last long.

"You know she's seventeen, right ?" Brandon asked, but I couldn't even see him. Thoren's body was in the way. I scoffed, Thoren doing the same thing before we pulled away from each other.

"Believe it or not B, it's possible to just be friends with a female." Thoren said, moving out of the way were that boy stood holding his duffel bag on his arm; and his snapback now on his head, backwards.

"You ready ?" Brandon asked, looking right at me with a sly smile. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, slipping it on my shoulder. "After you" He said, gesturing for me to walk ahead of him.

"So you can look at my ass?" I scoffed, Brandon just smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I think not. I will follow you" He chuckled.

"Alright, but don't say I never tried to be a gentleman though." I said nothing and just rolled my eyes as he pounded fists with Thoren and soon, he was walking towards the gym door.

"Have fun " Thoren said, smiling a devious one as he fought not to laugh at me. I just sighed and followed Brandon out of the gym and as soon as we stepped out of the doors, I saw his truck parked in a spot right in front of the gym. I heard the car doors unlock and as soon as they did, I got in and took a seat at the passenger seat of the car, Brandon placing his gym bag in the back seat of the truck while I closed my door shut.

"What are you doing ?" Brandon asked, me looking over my shoulder and at him with furrowed brows,

"Are we not going to 'hang out' somewhere ?" He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, we are but it's next door." My brows furrowed as he looked towards _Zumo_ , some smoothie bar I've never been to. "C'mon, it's on me." I just did as he said, climbing back out of the truck and when we got to the shop door, he actually opened it for me. I froze, honestly confused and he laughed seeing the discomfort on my face. "I swear, you would be more relaxed if I was an ass to you." I just scoffed, walking ahead of him as he continued laughing at me.

"Hi Brands" A blonde behind the counter chimed, smiling a large one at Brandon. I dryly chuckled, rolling my eyes as we approached the register. Clearly, Brandon has been around town, not just school. I had never seen this girl before and she seemed to be a bit older as well.

"Hey babe, how's it going ?" Brandon asked, me looking around the fairly packed smoothie bar. But luckily there was no line meaning, a quicker end to this 'hang out'.

"It's going well, can't complain." The two chuckled, bringing my attention back to the girl before she locked eyes with me. "What can I get you guys ?"

"I'll take the usual, but could you add some protein to it ?" Brandon asked, the girl smiling before she did her work on the register. "What do you want ?" Brandon asked, grabbing my attention from the menu as he pulled out his wallet out of his sweatpants pocket.

"I don't know. I've never been here before."

"You've never been to _Zumo's_ before ?" He asked, looking at me in complete shock. I just shook my head, still showing him a bit sass." Okay, wow I need to have a word with Sky then." He chuckled. "What do you like ?"

„Um" I looked back to the menu, thinking about what I was in the mood for."I don't know, anything citrusy or with mango in it." He chuckled, grabbing my attention.

„She'll have 'Mango Tango' too." Brandon said pulling a 20 out of his wallet."You want any extra protein or something added to it?" I just shook my head, Brandon handing her the money. "Keep the change babe." She smiled, nodding her head before she put her tip in the tip jar.

„Alright, they'll be ready soon." She instantly headed over to the blenders, her co-worker smiling as the two clearly talked about Brandon. They kept sneaking glimpsel his way.

„So" I started as Brandon guided us to two stools at the bar by the window. "What's your relationship with the blonde beauty?" Brandon laughed.

„Casey?" He asked, me shrugging my shoulders before I took a seat next to him. „Um...friends." I scoffed, really not believing that." No I'm serious, she's my sisters best friend." I looked to him furrowed brows. My brain was working hard, me trying to remember his sister. It was along time ago but I do remember that she had those brown eyes same like Brandon and that she must be at least 5 years older than him. But as much as I tried I couldn't remember her name. Brandon chuckled softly, clearly seeing my desperate try to remember his sister."It's Mariah" He said, slightly chuckling at my face impression. "She's living in New York and working as doctor" I honestly couldn't help but look at him with so much confusion."What the hell is that face ?"

"I just don't understand how you can have a sister and still treat females the way you do." He scoffed.

"And how is it you thing I treat woman ?"

"I KNOW how you treat woman. And you disrespect us completely..." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring me hard in my eyes.

"I treat woman who respect themselves with the that same amount of respect. Otherwise, if they don't,why should I?" I said nothing, hating that he made a good point. All the girls I watch throw themselves his way really don't respect themselves and it's quite pathetic.

"Hey Brands !" Casey yelled, pulling our eyes from another. And when I saw her, she was holding up our two fairly large cups of smoothies. Brandon didn't even say anything before he stood up and walked towards the counter and as he grabbed the two smoothies, I saw two new costumers at the register staring at him. Seeing as he was still in that tank, the girls were obvious checking him out but to my surprise, he paid the little mind despite how obvious they were being and he brought my drink to me.

"Here" He said as he held the drink out for me to take, and I did just that before he took a spot on the stool beside me again. "You're gonna love it if you love mangos as much as I do." I said nothing and took a sip from the long straw, my eyes actually closing at its cold and fruity goodness. It really was so damn good. "Told you" Brandon said, chuckling while my eyes opened. I was so indifferent about letting my wall fall down for him and as our eyes stay locked, Brandon smiling despite how awkward I was being, I had to figure what his intentions were with this 'hang out'.

"Why do you want to hang out with me so badly ?" His smile stayed on his face as he took another quick sip of his smoothie. "You know Sky told you to stay away from me ,right ?" He chuckled.

"I'm aware." I just looked to him with the same face, showing him I didn't understand what he got out of this. "You ready to get out of here ?"

"S-seriously ?" He smiled, nodding his head." Yeah, okay..." With that, we both rose to our feet and Casey said bye to him before we started towards the door. It was crazy how many girls were staring at him in here, but once again he paid little mind and opened the door for me.

"After you" He cheekily said, smiling. I just went with it this time and it wasn't long before we're climbing into his truck. "Hope you like Rap music. I'm a bit obsessed with Drake right now." I just shrugged my shoulders, nodding my head. And as soon as he started up the car, sure enough Drake started playing through the speakers. "So" He started, putting the truck in drive after reversing out of the spot. "You are still dancing, huh?"

"Um" I began, forgetting he saw my audition."Yep still dancing, ever since I was four. I got into competitive dance after my parents divorce and it's just been my life ever since."

"Did you dance at your old school ?" He asked, briefly looking away from the road and at me.

"Yeah, I did." I replied, looking out the window as I fought the depressing thoughts that came with any reminder of Montage High.

"Uh oh" He chuckled. "I hit a soft spot, didn't I ?" I said nothing, looking back to him as he looked ahead. "Why did you transfer here any ways?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Brandon." He looked to me, a little more seriousness on his face.

"Why not? It can't be that bad babe." I scoffed.

"Fine, and then we can have a talk about your body count afterwards. It can't be that bad, right ?" He looked to me, smiling and biting his bottom lip.

"Touche' " He replied, chuckling. "You're a real smart ass you know."

"Yet you won't leave me alone. Why is that?" He chuckled, the car coming to a halt as we reached a red light.

"First of all." He started, both of us looking to each other. "The ONE time I ever approached you before today was to save your damn life." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Still waiting on that thank you by the way." I just shook my head, my eyebrows raised as I sent him some playful sass. "God, you're just like Musa " We both laughed.

"Any-ways, as you were. Sounded like you were gonna list some shit off to me" He chuckled.

"Not really, I was just gonna say the reason I want to hang out with you is because I want to get to know the new Stella Solaria ." He paused, our eyes intensely locking." I was pretty good with the old one so maybe we can do this for the sake of the old times." His cheeky smile was really getting me and I already felt my wall lowering for him, so with that I looked back to the windshield where I saw the light changed.

"It's green." He chuckled, and I could see him shaking his head at the corner of my eye before he continued towards a neighbourhood I've never seen before.

The remainder of this ride was quit, the two of us randomly sipping on our smoothies while Drake filled in the silence. Brandon would rap a few verses every now and then, but for the most part he was as quit as me. It was maybe another 5 minutes until we turned into a really nice housing community full of people who were probably lawyers. Brandon drove straight ahead and down the road.

"Brandon, where are you going ? You know where I live, right ?" He chuckled, nodding his head before he briefly looked at me, smiling a devious one.

"I know you didn't think this was gonna end that soon babe " I looked to him with furrowed brows, but he looked ahead and as soon he was parking his car up a long driveway in front of a large house. He didn't bother saying anything ans soon, he was climbing out of the truck. 

"Brandon, is this where you live ?" I asked, stepping out of the truck myself, my bag once again hanging off of my shoulder.

"Yup" He said grabbing his bag from the back seat. I scoffed, shaking my head as he closed his door and walked around the truck.

"Brandon why did you bring me to your bloody house ?" He chuckled, ignoring me and walking towards the front door. "Brandon !" I whined.

"Shut up and come inside." He said, inserting his key in the lock. I sighed, folding my arms beneat my breast before he looked over his shoulder and at me with a cheeky smile. "I'll behave. I promise." I looked to him, really not believing that as he opened the door fully. "You know, I don't take you as someone to bail on their word." I sighed, hating that I actually agreed to this right now.

"Fine" I groaned, walking towards him as he smiled and when we both entered the house, I was shocked by how nice, homey and family orientated this place was. There were family pictures everywhere and I tried to find any glimpse of memory I had of his family but time did it's work by vanishing all those.

"Let's go upstairs " Brandon said. I scoffed, my eyes focusing back on the idiot. "That's where my movies are."

"And ? We can watch a movie down here. I'm sure you guys have a great entertainment system in a house this damn big." He chuckled, shacking his head.

"Yeah, we have two. One of them is upstairs." I said nothing, feeling a bit stupid for jumping to conclusion while he laughed at me. "C'mon " He said, walking towards the stairs before I followed him and sure enough there was a small home 'movie theatre' on the second floor.

"Wow" I breathed, looking around as I let my bag slide off of my shoulder and to the floor.

"Yeah, this one's for my sister, me and our friends. The one in the basement is WAY better." I scoffed, looking back to the spoiled brat."What ? I've been to Sky's house before and you guys have a nice house as well." I scoffed.

"Are you kidding ?!Our house is nothing compared to this mansion." He chuckled as I looked back to the room. My Dad was not poor in any way, we just lived like a true middle class family compared to people here.

"Go ahead and pick a movie, I'm gonna go change quickly." I just nodded my head and went to the collection of movies.

Brandon was definitely a big action lover which was great cause, so am I. I decided on the movie _Prisinors._ I had never seen it before but it looked good and as soon as I pulled it out of it's slot, I made my way to the large blue couch that took up most of the space in the room. It was so comfortable and as I laid back on the back of it, I read the back of the DVD and finished up my smoothie.

"What'd you pick ?"Brandon asked, walking in the room wearing a black T-shirt, these blue and black baggy Nike sweatpants and a _Bull's_ snapback.

"Yeah" I said, placing my empty cup in the cup holder. Brandon then hopped over the back of the couch and took a spot beside me.

""Prisoners ?" He asked, looking down to the DVD. But I was kind of staring at him right now. It's annoying how hot he is in a damn snapback and that's all he ever wears outside of school. "Mum just brought this home, but I haven't seen it yet." He looked back up to me, genuinely interested in the movie. "Good pick." I forced a smile, nodding my head and soon he was up and getting the DVD started.

I'm not gonna lie, I was checking him out from the back despite the attitude I gave him for trying to do the same with me a hour ago. You could see his toned bum through the pants and his shoulder muscles showed effortlessly with every move he made. His body was just so damn nice but despite how attracted I was to him, there was still so much about him that I didn't trust and I was not even close to being ready to let him in.

"So you can check out my ass, but I can't stare at yours ?" Brandon asked, turning around and tossing the case on the ground before he walked towards the couch with a cheeky smile. "How is that any fair ?"

"I was not staring at your ass" I lied. He scoffed.

"Okay" He said, taking his spot beside me as the movie started. He then laughed, clearly not believing me, but he didn't push it, thank God. "Am I too close for your comfort ?" He asked as he took his spot, RIGHT beside me; our arms were literally touching.

"Actually..." I replied, grabbing one of the pillows and putting it between us. He instantly started to laugh, me a little as well.

"Get that shit out of here Stell !" He said, grabbing the pillow and tossing it to the ground. I actually was still laughing with him. "I don't fucking bite !" He paused, smiling a cheeky one. "Unless you ask me to." I scoffed.

"I have to wonder how many girls you say stuff like this to." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders."Well, if it's that many.." I continued, grabbing another pillow and doing the same thing. We both again softly laughed, despite how badly I really want that pillow to stay between us.

"I never would have thought these pillows will ruin things." I chuckled, crossing my arms beneath my chest. "But seriously, are you that scared of me ?" I got quit, him just staring at me."What do you think I'm gonna do, rape you or something ?" My heart dropped, hearing the word while he laughed at what most people assume has never happened to anyone they know.

"No" I calmly lied. "You just remind me of my ex, and I don't need to deal with any more bad boys like you. It's too much work." His laugher slightly ceased, but he was still smiling.

"Damn, he broke you that bad, huh?" I said nothing, Brandon really having no idea how badly I was broken. "Well, for the record, he's a complete dumbass." He paused, his smile softening as we locked eyes. "I told you I respect woman who respect themselves and you do. Any guy that can walk away from a girl like you is an idiot cause there aren't many attractive females like you and the girls in the world." I looked to him so lost and surprised. He was really surprising me today and I really could not tell what kind of guy he was any more.

"Brandon, I don't get you " I paused. "When I look at you, I seriously want to punch you in your damn throat sometimes with how cocky and rude you can be." He laughed, nodding his head. "And then, I've heard all the stories about you. How you and Riven got in this fight with those guys from Fraklin High and how you are still doing your community service for that." I paused, Brandon's smile slightly fading. "I don't know if you're just showing me what you think I want to see, or if you're just not as bad as I've been led to believe." He remained quit for a bit and was just staring at me, but soon he took a bit of a breather and laid his arm across the back of the couch, right behind my shoulder.

"Honestly, the guy you've heard about is who I used to be before I got arrested." I looked to him, fully invested in what he was telling me. "The boys really think it's awesome that Riv and I got arrested and the attention girls give me over it is crazy. People think we stuck up for our school and that's bad ass and fucking epic. But honestly I just damaged so much with this stupid fight." I looked to him, actually feeling bad and for the first time I saw a softness in his eyes I've never seen before.

"What do you mean ?" He scoffed.

"Obviously I've been a pain for my family, well especially for my Dad. He had a image to keep and was not really helping with my incident. Since then me and my Dad barley speak or take interest in each other." I nodded my head, not really sure what to do or to say.

"And is the boxing a part of your community program ?" I asked, trying to ease the tense conversation.

"Naw, I stared a few years ago but now I'm really focused on the fighting."

"You're really gonna make a living off of that ?" He nodded his head, looking to me like I was an idiot. "You must want to live a seriously broke life. You're gonna struggle, Brandon." He scoffed.

"No, not really. I get paid 2,000 for my match this weekend alone." My eyes widened, Brandon chuckling as he nodded his head. "That's just a beginner fighter too. If I beat my opponent on Saturday, the pay shoots up and these-" He paused, lifting his fists between us. "They become licensed weapons."

"Wow" I said, Brandon smiling and I had to give it to him, that's incredible. "Impressive."

"I know" He cockily replied, making me laugh. But soon a loud noise came from the movie we hadn't been watching. "Want me to start it over ?" Brandon asked, still laughing with me. But I just shook my head, staring at the screen.

"Naw, looks like the girls just got abducted. We haven't missed much." He chuckled, and with that we started watching the movie. I was super tense tough, and I could feel Brandon sneak glimpses at me every now and then. But I kept my head forward and just continued watching the movie.

A good half hour passed and I was getting ansty. I randomly started readjusting the ponytail on my head, sitting up straight and arching my back. But soon, I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked down to Brandon who smiling at me.

"Aren't you gonna say 'Come in ?' or something ?" I asked him, finishing up my hair while he just chuckled. But soon he turned around so he was facing the door. "Come in who ever you are !" He said, with a playful voice. The next thing I saw was the cutest little smile I've ever seen. A little boy around 4 years opened the door and had a big toothy smile on his face. I expected Brandon's mum or Dad but not this cute little fella. Probably because no one told me that Brandon has a little brother. He looked so much like his older brother though, with his big chocolate brown eyes and tussled hair, he looked exactly like the Brandon I used to play with when I was young.

"Well, hello there champ!" Brandon said cheerfully. The boy was running towards the couch and jumped into the pile of pillows."This, Stella, is Lewis my little brother."

Lewis was looking to me through his long lashes. "Hello Lewis it's nice to meet you !" I said, leaning forward. He chuckled, and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you too." He said with his cute voice.

"Are you my hermano's girlfriend ?" He asked, me melting at his spanish accent. Brandon chuckled, and picked up his little brother. "Not yet, Lew." He was still laughing, an annoyingly adorable cheeky smile on his face. I then scoffed, finally leaning back and a small smile formed on my face.

"Don't push your luck Espinoza !"

 **SOOO SORRY FOR THE LENGHT ! But it was a really crucial chapter. Hope you all enjoying it and are getting pumped for the next chapter ! Thank you soo much for the reviews I really appreciate your thoughts and comments about the story ! Let me know what you think about that one !**

 **Love you all xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Stella Solaria

**Hi** **guys** **!** **Thank you sooo much for the kind reviews and comments ! You guys keep me going and I lit up like a Christmas tree when I read your reviews. The title 'Safe and Sound' will explain itself later on in the story. Keep giving me feedback positive OR negative I really appreciate it !**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

"Hold the fuck up." Helia started as we sat on the bleachers, watching the boys first home football game with nearly all of our school's student body surrounding us. "You're telling me, you not only took her out to a public place, but that you even brought her to your spot just to get to know her better and she didn't turn you down ?" I nodded my head. "Man, Sky's gonna kill you " Timmy said, I shook my head, Helia scoffing as he looked back towards the pitch, shocked and confused. "Brandon...What. The. Fuck. " Timmy breathed, shacking his head.

" Dude, I know" I replied, Helia and Timmy looking back to me with wide eyes. I really couldn't believe it myself and it had been entire 24 hours. But honestly, it's not like I could exactly forget what happened. The girls that saw us at _Zumo's_ spread the word so fast seeing as I seriously have never treated a girl to anything before and I'm surprised that Sky haven't heard about this. And Mitzi,well she actually heard about it, she has been glaring at me a few bleachers down since the boys and I got here.

"I don't get it, Brands. You're Sky's best friend how can you ignore his request like that ?" I scoffed.

"First of all, she is a grown ass woman who can decide on her one with who she wants to hang out."Helia scoffed, nodding his head. "Second of all, Let's not sit here and act like we don't know each other, we have been friends when we're kids. I'm sure Sky would be ok with me trying to be her friend."

"If friendship is the reason for your effort to get to know her" Timmy started, nodding his head."It's just" he groaned, me laughing at him." Don't mess things up Brandon !" I laughed.

"I won't" He scoffed, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, I'm serious Brandon. Keep your hands to yourself !" I rolled my eyes, chuckling seeing as I knew where he was going with this. "Don't break the universal rule and try to get her in your bed." I scoffed.

"Actually, I don't think she'll be interested in that" They looked to me with furrowed brows. "I gave her my number last night when I took her home, and she hasn't texted me once."

"What ?" They asked with wide eyes. I nodded my head, still shocked with myself.

"Yup and today in school, you know what attention I got from her." Helia said nothing, gesturing for me to continued. "A fucking wave and a smile on her way to class man."

"Damn man" Helia said, us all scoffing at how incredibly confusing Stella is. "She's a smart girl." We all started laughing at Timmy and looked back to the field.

"She coming to the game tonight ?" I shrugged my shoulders, really not having the slightest idea while I watched Sky juke the hell out of our opponents centre back.

"I have no idea. Shouldn't your girlfriend know?" I said, getting anxious for my mate and soon, Sky was on a break away to the goal. Helia, Timmy and I started raising to our feet and when Sky's nice shot beat the keeper, we all jumped up cheering for our mate.

"Atta boy Sky !" Helia yelled, the crowed on their feet, cheering for Sky as he met with his team mates at the top of the box, celebrating the goal. "He's ridiculous man! You think he'll commit to UOF ?" I scoffed, nodding my head.

"Hell yeah bro. He's just gotta get his grades up if he wants to keep the coach interested." The boys chuckled, us both knowing how hard that would be for our mate.

"Aye." Timmy said, nudging my arm. "Look who's here." I followed the direction his finger pointed to, and when I saw Stella walking up the bleacher with Bloom, Layla, Musa and Flora, I had to smile a bit. She is official a part of the group and like the girls, she had on a pair of ripped up jean shorts, a black crop top, so the painted E on her stomach could show, a pair of black vans on and my personal favourite part of her outfit, a red snapback. Like me, she was wearing it backwards and she looked cute as hell.

"Hey boys !" Musa said, walking right up to us with a big smile. Timmy and I ,Helia of course skipped his twin sister, said our hello's to the black haired girl, briefly hugging her and her friends in the process. But when Stella stepped to me, I smiled at her, biting my bottom lip.

"Hey Brands." She said, smiling back. And to my surprise, she wrapped her arm around my waist, giving me that side hug every guy hates when they're honestly trying to feel as much of your body on him as he can.

"Oh you're acknowledging me ?" I replied, making her laugh as I kept my arms around her shoulder.

"What ? I waved to you today. That's WAY more attention than you would've got two days ago." I scoffed, shaking my head as she moved from under my arm, and as soon I looked away from her, I saw Bloom staring at me. She was showing me a confused smile and while I knew she was happy to see me and Stella getting on, I also knew she still wasn't sure if she could trust me with her.

"Stella !" Timmy said, grabbing my attention. Surprisingly, Stella smiled at him nodding her head. "I don't get a hug ?" She chuckled, me being shocked by Timmy's attitude.

"I guess I have to accept you guys eventually, huh ?" Stella asked, making Timmy, Helia and me laugh. They nodded their head and with that, Stella gave them the same side hug she gave me, which in a way really pissed me off. I'm the one who actually put in work to get to know her. How the hell are me and Timmy and Helia on the same level.

"Stell !" Layla said. "Get on my left so we can be in order." Stella did just that, annoying me even further. The girls were standing on the bleachers bench in front of us and to the left of Layla was the spot right in front Isaac who joined us a few minutes ago instead of me.

"Switch with me." I slyly whispered in Isaac's ear. But before he said anything, Stella finally took a step on the bleacher and seeing as they were standing on one of the benches, her ass was just about right in front of Isaac's face.

"Naw, man" He replied, smiling at the sight of Stella's perfect bum. I just ignored him and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him so we could switch places. "OI BRANDS !"Isaac said, actually grabbing the girls attention and as Stella clearly caught on to what I just did, a shy smile stretched on her face as my sly flirty one came over mine. I'm really not a shy guy and I wanted her to know what good kind of a friend I could be.

"Let's go NABU !" My boy Eric exclaimed behind me and that grabbed all of our attention before Isaac and I stepped on the bench behind us so we could see the game over the girl's heads. Nabu had the ball and he was sprinting his ass up the field as he looked to make one of his perfect plays. He's a genius central midfielder.

"Go Baby Go !" Layla yelled, cheering for Nabu and Stella was equally as enthused before Nabu played the perfect pass to Riven. But unfortunately, Riven didn't have the best first touch and Edison was soon back on defence.

"Let's go ! D-up Edison !" Stella yelled, making me laugh a little. But it was really cute and honestly, she was all I could focus on. I literally just watched her the entire first half but I couldn't help it. I love it when she wears her hair down. It's so damn long and her honey gold eyes pop out like crazy. Plus the view of her ass was superb and her legs looked so damn good in the shorts like they do in every pair she wears. She's just so damn fit and in a way, I wanted guys here to know she was off limits...

"What a first half. Nabu is gonna be so thrilled." Layla said, smiling as the teams ran to their benches for the half time. Layla actually knows her stuff, but of course that was after years of coming to the games with us boys.

"The bench is so frigging packed !" Flora complained as the boys and I took our seats on the bench we're standing on. "Baby come here." Helia said, pulling his girlfriend on his lap.

"I'm gonna sit down as well." Musa said. "Same" Bloom and Stella said at the same time, laughing as they looked to each other.

"Well" Stella started, stepping down from the bench and she was literally standing smack between me legs. "There isn't enough space here. I'll just sit somewhere else for the half time." Bloom sighed, not liking that but I actually took this as an opportunity to claim territory.

"Don't be dumb." I said, grabbing Stella's small waist before I made her take a seat on my thigh, instantly wrapping my arms around her waist securing her on my lap. "Sit here."

"Brandon" She whined through a soft smile, me showing a cheeky one. "What are you doing ?" I scoffed, shrugging my shoulders like it was nothing.

"Letting a friend, who happened to be a female, sit in my lap so she can chill with her mates." She chuckled, shacking her head as I cheekily smiled at her.

"I don't think my team mate cares for this too much." I scoffed, looking down to see a jealous Mitzi staring at us and talking shit with her friends.

"Am I supposed to care ?" I asked, looking back up to her. She laughed.

"You're such an asshole Brands !" I chuckled, nodding my head. "Seriously, I know there is something going on with you two."

"No, not anymore." She looked to me with furrowed brows.

"Bullshit ! I heard her talking about you during my try-outs a week ago Brandon. She had just come back from your house apparently." I nodded my head.

"Okay, but I haven't gotten with her since."

"Yeah, right." I looked to her, swearing my truth to her with the look on my face. "Why ?" I smiled at her, biting my bottom lip.

"Cause, I saw a brighter star shine in front of me that day." Her cheeks turned a tint of pink before she smiled and looked away. "Oh stop it !" I smiled, and despite how much she refused to look at me, I didn't need her to. The smile on her face while she fought to focus and talk with the girls in front of us was more than enough for me.

"Aye, you girls are going to Mitch's party after this ?" Terra, a member of the dance team asked, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Hell yeah ! " Musa exclaimed.

"Wait, what ?" Stella asked, looking to her friends like the news were new. "How am I supposed to get home then ? I came with you girls here." Bloom scoffed.

"With me, just after the party. Duh !" Stella sighed and I was shocked to see she didn't want to come."Stell, C'mon ! It'll be fun !"

"I don't drink Bloom, you know that ."

"Then you can be the DD" Flora said, trying to convince her to go.

"I don't have my driver licence yet " I softly chuckled at the girls effort to get Stella to go to the party. "Can you maybe drop me off before you go ?" The girls sighed.

"That's so out of the way though Stell." A groan escaped Stella's lips as her head fell back like a complete child.

"I'll take you home." I said, Stella instantly looking at me with furrowed brows." I left the alc I bought for tonight at my house anyways. I'll drop you off when I go pick it up." She smiled, wrapping her arm around my neck, allowing her to scoot her further up my lap and closer to me.

"At least one reliable friend !" I smiled at her, nodding my head and soon, the whistle was being blown to start the game back up.

"Get up Stell !" Layla said, annoyingly making Stella stand up after I just got her to loosen up with me."Go Edison High !" The girls yelled, the boys and I laughing as we stood up as well. But I was annoyed and really just wanted Stella's attention.

"Guess tonight is not happening, huh ?" Isaac said in my ear, laughing as I rolled my eyes at the clueless idiot. He had no idea that Stella is totally off limits, especially for me, Sky's best friend.

The second half went on forever and by the time it was over, I was beyond ready to get Stella to my damn self. Bloom was really pissing me off. Any time Stella talked to me or I flirted with her, Bloom or one of the girls would step in and join the conversation and God forbid I fucking touched her. Stella lost her balance during the half and when I grabbed her waist to help her get it back, Layla literally grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her, and away from me. Yeah, she thanked me but it was so fake and you could hear the warning to back off in her voice.

"Riven is so hella good!" Terra said as we walked to the parking lot where every one was chillin by their cars. Mitzi was already at hers and creepily, she was parked right across my truck. "God, I swear I better be his pick for tonight ! Every girl is gonna throw herself at him and Sky after that win !" Stella scoffed, and Musa rolled her eyes as the two girls walked right in front of me and Helia.

"Terra please don't say that ever again !" The girl got quit, me softly chuckling with Helia while Musa put the girl in line. ""Until you start respecting yourself, he isn't going to neither !"

"You don't get it Musa !" Terra said, attempting to defend a guy who really had no interest in dating HER. " Riven's got all types of girls coming his way. If I want him, I have to show them up."

"Wooooooow !" Stella said, making me laugh. "Alright, this is just complete nonsense!" my eyes widened, me, Timmy and Helia cracking up behind them.

"Girls, that's enough !" Layla said, stepping in as the true captain she is. The girls said nothing, Terra folding her arms beneath her chest. "I don't mean to be a bitch, I just think you're better than that " Stella said, Terra remained quit and Musa didn't even bother to apologise to Terra and it was beyond awkward.

"You ready to go Stell ?" I asked, changing the subject and she instantly nodded her head, forcing a smile. I chuckled, knowing she was ready to get the hell out of here and with that, I dabbed up Helia and Timmy before Stella and I walked away from the group and towards my car. "Don't worry about Terra babe" Stella scoffed.

"She's pathetic !" I laughed, loving her attitude and when we got to my car, her laughter came about. "Mitzi is gonna have so much to say at practise on Monday."

"Ignore her, man !" I said, the two of us walking to the driver and passenger door of my truck. Mitzi really was getting on my nerves with her obsessiveness and for whatever reason, me not answering her calls or texts was too stuble for her. "I don't know why she keeps claiming me. We're not together." Stella shacked her head, the both of us taking a seat in the truck while she looked trough the windshield and at Mitzi.

"Maybe you should tell her that." She replied, finally looking back to me.

"Or maybe she'll realise that I'm into someone else." She rolled her eyes, smiling at the sight of my cheeky one and with that, I started my truck and pulled off.

The ride to her house wasn't remotely as awkward as it was yesterday. Stella was finally being herself with me and she too shared my love for hip-hop. Apparently, she had areal love for J. Cole and she was bobbing her head at the brilliant lyrics. It was really cute.

"You're such a life saver, Brandon." Stella said as I pulled in her driveway of her house. I laughed, nodding my head. "No, I'm serious. I really couldn't have gone to that party."

"Why ?" I asked; putting the car in park and looking back to her.

"I don't drink and honestly, I want to take it slow and I don't really now the people in that so called 'in crowd'." I laughed, shacking my head.

"Well, you're a part of it now, so you need to learn how to embrace it." She scoffed, shacking her head but soon, she had a genius smile on her face and she was just laughing. "You know about my party tomorrow night, right ? At my family's lake house." She nodded her head.

"Yup, I heard about it."

"Well...Are you gonna come ?" She bite her bottom lip, clearly not wanting to and I sighed. "C'mon , I thought we were cool ?" She chuckled.

"We are"

"Well then why wouldn't you come." She said nothing and I could not believe I was about to beg her to come to this. "Stella, this as kind of a big deal to me. It's a night celebrating my match tomorrow, not just some party." She sighed, I knew I was breaking her. "I'd really like to see you there and maybe at the match with Sky and the boys tomorrow as well." She looked to me with slightly wide eyes.

"Y-You want me to go to your match ?" I nodded my head. "Why ?"

"Cause" I paused, grabbing her hand on her lap before I started to rub the back of it with my thumb. "I'll do better trying to show off for you." A small smile formed on her face and the cheeky one on mine grew, seeing I changed her mind. "So what, you coming ?"

"Yeah, alright. I guess." She replied, making me bite my bottom lip and soon, we were just smiling at one another. We were finally having a moment and surprisingly she was leaning in, so I resonded and did the same. But I was mindblown when her lips moved passed mine and she kissed my cheek instead. "See ya tomorrow." She said, removing her hand from mine.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, trying to play it off. But I was honestly embarrassed and I couldn't hide how disappointed I was. She then climbed out of the truck, closing the door behind her and as she walked towards the front door, I was so baffled. She really just did that shit. "Naw, fuck that !" I said to myself, refusing to accept that goodbye. I then quickly got out of my car, seeing her reach for the the front door handle of the house. "Stella." I called for her, instantly making the blonde turn around.

"Yeah ?" She asked, looking to me with furrowed brows. But I said nothing and continued walking towards her before I grabbed the sides of her face and just pressed my damn lips on the one's I've been dying to get a taste of for weeks.

Her lips were softer than I was expecting and words can not describe how good it felt to finally kiss this girl. But when she reacted, her small hands actually grabbing my waist, it felt ten times better and a smile formed on my lips through the long kiss. I again was victorious and when I pulled my lips away from hers and opened my eyes, I saw hers were still closed and I knew I did it. I had Stella Solaria in my hands, and tomorrow night, I will take one further step. Even though I ignore Sky's request and I'm putting my friendship with him in danger, I knew that Stella would never tell her brother.

"See you tomorrow." I softly said, her eyes slowly opening before they met mine. She was speechless, just like I wanted her to be. And with that, I released my hold of her face, turned around and walked straight to my truck without looking back, knowing …

 _I finally broke Stella Solaria._

 **Hi guys, how are you all ?**

 **I know that Brandon seems to be a total douche in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a though one with a a complicated twist.**

 **I try to update ASAP but I'm quite busy with school,gym,assessments...**

 **Do you think they're moving on to fast ?**

 **Love you**

 **Zieta xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Tonight's the night

Chapter 9

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

I had finally just finished getting cleaned up and dressed after a really good start to the night. Despite being victorious in my match, it wasn't anywhere near as easy to come by as I thought it was going to be. Sanchez put up a hell of a fight, but honestly Stella being there with Sky and boys pushed me hard. I refused to lose in front of her after begging her to come and watch me in first place and not only did I win, but I just knocked that dude out. I beat him and aside from the perk Stella witnessing it, I also got a thousand dollars bonus which has nearly all been spent on the alcohol and food, for tonight's party. Yeah, it was a lot of money to blow, but tonight was a cause for celebration and I knew it was gonna be so fucking epic! Especially when I try to take things further with Stella tonight.

"Whelp !"I said to myself, not caring about Sky and looked in the mirror. I was definitely feeling myself despite being in a simple black v-neck, some dark rinse straight jeans and my black Nike high tops. "Time to turn the hell up." I said, chuckling as I placed my black snapback on my head. And as soon as I was ready, I headed out of the bathroom connected to my bedroom in my family's massive lake house.

"Nabu stop !" Layla squealed as I stepped down the last step of the stairs. Her laughter and screaming was so loud and when I saw Nabu on top of the girl on the couch in the front room, I knew why. His face was literally buried in her neck; his body between her bent legs as he continued fooling around with her.

It wasn't much later when I heard Musa playing her music in the living room, which the rest of the boys cleared out for the most part so people could dance tonight. Riven and Helia were actually in there with Musa too while _Don't let me down_ by _The chainsmokers_ started playing, I continued towards the kitchen where Stella stood by herself, hunched over and looking at random pictures of my family on the fridge.

"Are we a bit nosy ?" I said, grabbing the blonde's attention as I leaned against one of the counters. She stood up straight, biting her bottom lip as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that's why the pictures are up there for anyway, right ?" I chuckled, nodding my head and soon, we were just staring at each other with our childish smiles like we had been doing all damn night so far. I was bloody loving whatever thing was coming out of the two of us. It's flirty, but even after kissing her last night, she's still maintained this nonchalant vibe with me like it never happened. But nonetheless, it's clear we're both into each other and it looks like Stella might be the perfect girl for a non relationship. Not just because she's not clingy, but also cause she is cool af. I was expecting her to try and kiss me after my victory tonight, but instead she just hugged, which in a

way was bittersweet.

"You look good tonight." I said, making her blush as she continued smiling at me. But that was such a fucking understatement. I had never seen her in a dress before and I could not stop staring her perfect body up and down.

"Don't make me regret this outfit Brandon " I chuckled , shrugging my shoulders. "But thank you "

"Just speaking the truth." I said, standing up straight. "You want a drink before everyone else get's here ?" She shook her head, quickly rejecting the offer.

"Naw, I'm good. I've never cared for the taste of alcohol." I scoffed.

"That's because no one ever made you a good drink." She chuckled, me heading over to the bar full of booze and mixers we just bought. "You want something sweet, sour, car..."

"Sour !" She said, cutting me off and I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. It's so rare it shows.

"Alright, I got the perfect drink for you." I said as I opened the first pack of red solo cups.

"So," She started, leaning on the edge of the bar right beside me before I grabbed the bottle of tequila. "You were really impressive tonight." I chuckled, nodding my head at the obvious news. "But honestly, I thought you were gonna get your ass whooped when the match first started." She was again, softly laughing. I scoffed.

"Oi, have a little faith in me, yeah ?" She chuckled, me as well as I poured some lime juice and sour apple mixer into the cup.

"I did ! I was just nervous that's all. " I chuckled, finishing up her drink. "I never realized how dangerous professional fighting was and I'll admit." She paused, me looking to her with her drink in my hand. "I was kind of worried about you." I softly smiled, already knowing that. She covered her eyes a lot during the fight and honestly, I thought it was adorable.

"Well, I'm fine babe." I replied, Stella taking the cup out of my hand." If were are being honest here, I don't know if I would have won that fight if you weren't there." I paused, the two of us slyly smiling at one another. "I told you I'd wanna show off for you and I did." She said nothing and just brought the cup to her plump lips as she blushed. But when she took a sip of the drink, her eyes widened and my smile grew, knowing she loved it.

"Oh my Goodness. What is this ?" I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's a secret." She playfully rolled her eyes while I opened the mini fridge below the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer. "But maybe if you give me some alone time with you tonight, I'll tell you." I continued, winking at her as I twisted off the cap. And as expected, she playfully scoffed, shaking her head as I laughed at her. But soon, her eyes focused on my hand that was holding my beer and she quickly put her drink down to the side before she pulled mine out of my hand as well.

"Brandon" She started, taking my sore right hand in her two little ones." You need to ice your knuckles ! When did this happen during the match ?"

"Early in it actually. When I swung and he juked me the first time, I punched the hell outta the cage." She sighed, grazing my swollen knuckles with her thumbs and I'm not gonna lie, it felt really good. "You gonna kiss it and make the pain go away ?" She chuckled, looking up to me. And when our eyes locked, the smiles on our faces slowly fell and we're finally having another moment. I instantly removed my hand from hers before I grabbed her little waist, my other hand meeting the side of her face. And when I pulled her closer to me, her honey gold eyes stayed locked with mine as she did what she always does and fought to resist what she obviously wanted.

"You kissed me once and I guess you think you broke me, huh ?" She asked, trying to be her stubborn independent self, but she wasn't fooling me.

"I'm not feeling you push me away." I said, pulling her even closer to me. "Just like you didn't last night." She said nothing and with a cheeky smile on my face, I leaned in and brushed her lips with mine. But when my eyes closed and I was about to completely seal the deal, Riven's loud laugh accompanied by the sound of our friend's foot steps walking down the hall stole our attention, and Stella instantly tried to remove herself from my hold before the crew walked in.

"Ay Brands, Wh..." Sky started, the crew clearly seeing something was just happening by the annoyance on my face and the awkwardness on Stella's as she stepped to my left, pushing some hair behind her ears. Apparently, she was pretty obvious in being not obvious. "What the hell are you two doing ?" Sky asked, Timmy shaking his head at us. But when I looked down to Stell, I could tell she really did not want to get in trouble by her brother.

"Chill bro, I was just making her a drink." I replied, looking back to the crew. "What's up ?"

"There is a long ass trail of cars coming down the road so you know what that means." Helia said. I chuckled with the boys and Musa, nodding my head. "But I need to talk to you before the party starts." I just nodded my head, grabbing my beer from the counter.

"Alright,let's go to my dad's office." I said, looking back to Stella as the Sky headed towards the room. "Just come and find me when you want another drink, okay ?" She nodded her head, grabbing her drink off the counter and with that, I followed the boy to my Dad's office. "What's up ?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Sky scoffed.

"It's Marcus" Sky said, a sigh escaping my lips. "He's back in town."

"Fuck !" I breathed, looking to my mate, seriousness overcoming our faces. "And his Parole documents say that he has to attend anti aggression workouts." My brows furrowed not understanding Sky's point. "He's going to see Thoren at Peak Fitness to get this done. That means you'll have to face him." Sky said, me scoffing at this nonsense. Marcus was a student of Franklin High who got in a fight with me and Riven last year. He wasn't alone though but he was the one who got the biggest punishment for the fight we all regret. He actually got 30 days of prison because he was already a senior and with that 18 years old. Apparently, he has to repeat the last school year and there is no way I want to come face to face with this idiot again.

"Mate, I know how badly you want to fight him but stay in line. You're still doing community service !" I scoffed.

"I just became an official and professional UC fighter tonight and you really tell me this shit at my fucking celebratory party ?" Sky this time sighed, combing his hair with his fingers.

"I just kind of want to warn you. My Step dad broke the news today and it's better you know all of this." He paused, the two of us seriously staring at each other.

"And Brandon," Sky said, stepping forwards me. " I know you for years now and I know your temper. Especially the fact that you are a professional fighter now can bring you into jail this time if you start a fight with Marcus." I scoffed, shaking my head at Sky, hating he was right. "Brandon, I know it wasn't your fault what happened to Aubrey but he still thinks it was you ! So stay calm and don't fight him !" But honestly, that wasn't a conversation I wanted to continue tonight, especially now that he brought Aubrey up.

"Alright, I will stay away from him." I replied, a soft smile appearing on Sky's face.

"Ok" Sky said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't just say this shit so you can go and walk off." I playfully scoffed as he laughed at me.

"Whatever, I plan on having a good time tonight." He laughed, nudging me and soon we were opening the door to a incredibly filled house already. "Oh and Brandon, can you have a eye on Stella tonight ? Some of my team mates said some nasty comments and I don't want any of them near her !" I swallowed hard, feeling bad for what I've been doing behind my bros back. "Sure thing !" I exclaimed, Sky dabbing me up. "Thanks bro." Sky said, before he made his way into the party.

I looked around to get a clearer picture of the party. Sky and Helia were talking to Bloom,Flora and a pink haired girl I've never seen before ; and Riven made his way to the DJ table with two red solo cups. Obviously, he was Musa 'helper' for tonight which means he has to supply her with alcohol.

"Aye Brands !" Ian said, dabbing me up as he walked passed me. And while I smiled at the lad and greeted him, my eyes centered on Stella. She was in the living room, just across the hall, and she was talking to Layla and another teammate of hers, Jesse Keller. Sky was right with his teammates, Jonas Decker was also in the room and drooling over her and the other two Shedevils.

"Beer and liquor's in the kitchen." I said, my eyes locked on Stella as I walked passed Ian and his boys from the basketball team. "Go crazy."

"You know we'll bro !" Ian exclaimed and as he walked away with his boys, I headed towards Stella. People kept trying to talk, but I said hi and kept it moving, my eyes not leaving the sight of her once. I just could not get over it how sexy this girl was and tonight, I was her bodyguard, taking Sky's words literally.

"Stell !" I said, my hand meeting her lower back as her and her two friends stopped talking and looked to me. ""Sorry girls, can I snag her real quick ?" Layla and Jesse both nodded their heads, Layla giving me a warning look. "Thanks" I said, smiling a cheeky one to her before I pulled Stell a few steps away to the side.

"You alright ?" Stella asked, looking to me with furrowed brows. I chuckled, nodding my head but as I looked down to her, I noticed her perfect cleavage in that dress and I could not help but bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm great..." She chuckled, confusion on her face. "Look, I don't know if Sky told you , but I've got a bit of a temper." She again looked to me with furrowed brows." Just do every guy in here a favor, and stay clear of em. Sky asked me to look out for you tonight and I could serious hurt someone if I have to." She scoffed, taking a sip of her drink I made for her.

"And did he include you in that arrangement too ? I scoffed, her flirty smile plastered on her face.

"I'm his best friend, I do what he asks me to do." She chuckled, rolling her eyes before I actually pulled her closer to me. "So trust me when I tell you, you don't wanna be the reason someone gets on my bad side tonight." She scoffed.

Brandon, first of all, I don't know any of these guys to give a damn about what you'll do to them if you see one of them talking to me. Second, I can do whatever I wanna do with whoever I want."

"You really don't get it, do you ?" She said nothing and just looked up to me before I leaned down and placed my lips beside her ear; slowly breathing out."It's not just in Sky's interest to keep you away from the other guys." She said nothing, and was completely still. But I smiled, knowing my warm breath just sent chills up her spine and when I looked back to her face, she was again trying to fight what she so clearly wanted.

"Fine." She breathed, a sly smile breaking on my face. "But like I said, I don't make myself off limits for anyone who doesn't do the same for me." I scoffed, nodding my head. "And I swear, don't make any dump moves or Sky's gonna kill you." My eyes widened, and when she patted my peck, turned around and started talking to her friends, I was just mind blown and turned the fuck on.

"Brandon !" Isaac called for me from across the room. Chris and Tyler, my other mates from the gym, were by his side and as I withered my way through the crowded room and their way. I can't deny I kept looking back to see Stella. "AYE MAN !" Isaac said, dabbing me up. "Hell of a fight tonight !" I laughed, nodding my head as I greeted my other boys.

"Thanks man ! You guys just get here ?" All three of them nodded their heads and with that, I placed my arm around Isaac shoulders. "Then right this way! Got ton of alc waiting for you in the kitchen !" They laughed, and soon I was guiding them through the packed house towards the bar.

A solid hour went by and the party was honestly already a massive success. The house was packed, everyone was drunk, people were dancing to Musa's music and there were party couples everywhere just making out or looking for a room that wasn't mine to do whatever they need to do. I was having such a good time and every time I caught a glimpse of Stella, it looked like she was too. She'd only approached me once for another drink but despite being fairly sober, she really had become a social butterfly and though she mainly stayed with the girls, they were constantly talking to different groups of people.

"So " Isaac started, looking around the kitchen full of girls. "Who's the lucky lady tonight B ?" I laughed as I pulled four beers out of the mini fridge at the bar. "That black haired chick over there has been eyeing the hell out of you all night." I followed his finger and instantly scoffed as I handed him, Tyler and Chris their drinks.

"Been with her before." They all laughed as I shook my head at the sight of Mitzi staring at me in her ridicules short white dress.

"She's so damn fit !" Chris exclaimed. "Without a doubt the baddest bitch here." I scoffed, shaking my head. But before I could correct him, I felt someone nudging my shoulder.

"Aye mate !" I said, Sky dabbing me up, then Isaac, Chris and Tyler as well. I had honestly lost the boys in here tonight, but I knew Riven was probably hitting on a girl for tonight at this very moment, "You enjoying yourself ? Where is Stella ?"

"Of course man ! And I sent her in your room to use the loo there." I looked to him with furrowd brows, asking why the hell I needed to know this. "You know, there is a long ass queue at the other bathroom so I sent her upstairs, is that cool ?" A large smile came about my face as a light flicked on in my head and I had to chuckle a bit. "Cool!" I said, setting my drink down."Anyway Timmy wants to introduce you to his girl." He said, pointing towards Timmy who was in a heavy conversation with that pink haired girl I've spotted early the night.

"I'll be there in a sec...I just have to check on something." Sky patted my back, before I made my way through the party.

It was so hot and crowded in here, and I soon spotted my friends one by one. Nabu was having the time of his life while he was snogging with Layla right in the middle of the dance floor while Helia taught Flora how to do the perfect shot at beer pong. Riven on the other hand was actually buttering up Regan on the side and from the looks of it, it looked like he might get his way with her tonight.

"I really thought he liked me !" Terra drunkenly sobbed beside the stairs while Bloom and Jesse tried to calm her down. But I had to scoff at the girl earning a death glare from Bloom. I just briefly rose my hands, waving the white flag as I started up the steps and soon, I was at the top of them. There were a few couples making out in the hall and I could literally hear moaning coming from my my sister's and parent's bedroom, which just made me laugh. But soon, my hand was finally on my doorknob and when I walked into my room, there Stella was again, hunched over and caught staring at photos of me on my dresser.

"Seriously ?" I asked, closing the door behind me as she laughed and stood up straight. "What's your obsession with my family photos." She said nothing as I walked before her and as soon as I was right in front of her, she picked up a picture from the dresser and showed it to me, instantly making me suck some air in through my teeth.

"He's so adorable !" She said, making us both laugh as I looked at the overweight kid that I used to be with 12 years. "I totally missed that stage of your life, huh ? When was that ?" I scoffed.

"You're lucky you did, this was like 6 years ago."

"What happened to him ?" She asked in a soft voice." He lost 75 pounds and grew a pair." She chuckled, rolling her eyes before she turned the photo around and started looking at it again.

"Honestly, something tells me I'd have liked him better." I scoffed, making her look up to me with that cute ass smile of hers.

"I doubt that babe."

"Why ? Because he's not ripped and walking around with a bad boy attitude ?" I chuckled, shaking my head before I took the picture out of her hands, biting my bottom lip.

"Because that boy" I paused, setting the frame back on my dresser. "Wouldn't have had all the courage to even address a girl as beautiful as you." She said nothing, my hand grabbing her little waist and pulling her closer to me while our eyes locked. "Let alone, kiss you..." She again remained silent, but I couldn't help but leaning in for the second time tonight and as soon our lips met, both of our bodies weakened at the feel of the others touch.

My other hand instantly moved to the other side of her waist and as soon as the one kiss lingered into another, a soft exhale escaped her lips and she finally reacted, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was already growing exited as the snogging continued and I wanted more, so I licked her upper lip; pleading for entry and the first time, she won't let me. But when I did it again, she did, allowing me deepen the kiss. Uncontrollably, a groan escaped my lips as I pulled her body against mine, making her gasp.

"Brandon" She tried on my lips. But I ignored her, our lips still moving in hungry harmony before my hands moved to her bum, finally getting that squeeze that I've been yearning for since I laid my eyes on her two weeks ago. I cannot describe how fucking hot she was to me and I was ready for this night.

It was only seconds later when I pressed her against the wall, our lips still connected as I hovered over her little frame. I could not get enough of her. Not just her perfect body, but her scent, her soft skin, the way her fingers kept grazing the back of my neck since my hat covered my hair and the best part, her kisses. They're amazing and oddly, something I've never really felt before. Everything right now was perfect and I was so excited for the rest of the night.

My hand went up the outside of her tight, slipping beneath her dress as my lips left hers and made a trail of kisses all the way down to her neck. I could literally fell her pulse racing on the side of her neck as I sucked on it, kissing it or actually biting on it here and there and as my hand moved from the outside of her tight and towards the inside of it, her pulse started racing faster and I smiled on her neck, knowing she knew what was coming.

"Brandon.." She breathed. "I..." She paused, her chest rising more rapidly beneath mine and when I felt one of her hands slide between us, I grabbed it with my less busy one and brought it to the side of her head, pinning ot to the wall. "I-I can't Brandon " She stuttered, just like every other girl does when the pleasure is just that good.

"This is nothing yet Stell " I breathed on her neck, smiling and tugging on her dress. An incredibly shaky breath escaped her lips and just as my hand finally slipped beneath the cloth, I felt her jump.

"Brandon !" She said, her tone changing. "Brandon, stop!" She yelled, pushing me away before I stood up straight and finally looked down to her. But when I did I was shocked to see straight fear on her face for maybe a second before she actually punched me right across mine, instantly making me back off of her.

"What the fuck Stella ?" I roared, grabbing the side of my face as I watched her stagger passed me, pulling down her dress as she ran towards the bedroom door. "Stella !" I called for her, reaching out for her as fast as I could. And by the time she opened the door, I got a hold of her wrist, making her face me again before I saw she was actually crying. "Stell, what the-..."

"LET GO !" She yelled, cutting me off before she actually kneed me in my junk, instantly making me fall to my knees as an uncontrollable groan escaped my lips.

"FUCK!" I yelled to myself, grabbing my boys as I used all my strength to get back up. "STELLA!" I called for her, rushing towards the steps and when I got to them, I already saw her running out of the front door. "STELLA!" I yelled again, grabbing a ton of people's attention, especially Sky's.

"Brandon, what's going on ?" Sky asked, concern all over his tone as I met him at the bottom steps. But the ast thing I needed to deal with right now was him, so I kept it moving till I was out of the house and at the bottom of my front porch steps.

"STELLA !" I yelled, my hand meeting the top of my head as I looked around, shocked Stella just took off not only in the complete dark, but a place surrounded by a forest.

"BRANDON!" Sky roared, my eyes closing as his steps got closer and closer to me. "What the fuck happened ?" I sighed, turning around to see a furious Sky, Bloom stepping out of the house as well. "WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU TOUCH HER ?" I again sighed, Sky lifting his fist to punch me, but I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"OI !" Bloom yelled, running down the steps. "What the fuck, boys ? Calm your tits !" Sky scoffed, snatching his wrist from my hold as Helia, Nabu and Riven ran out of the house.

"WHAT DID YOU DO ?" He yelled. "DID YOU LAY YOUR FINGERS ON HER ?"

"NO !" I roared, frustration taking over my body as I fought to control my temper.

"Give me your fucking keys Brandon !" Sky said, apparently I gave him and Stella a lift to my parent's lake house.

"Sky, jus-..."

"GIVE THEM TO ME SO I CAN FIND MY SISTER !" He roared and honestly I had never seen him so angry before so with that, I did as he said.

"Sky" I started, genuinely so lost as to what the fuck just happened. "I don't know wha-..."

"JUST SHUT UP !" He snapped, cutting me off. "I told you to stay the fuck away from her! That's all you had to do !" I stayed silent, shaking my head.

"Sky, Brandon would never force himself on anyone." Bloom said, but Sky just shook his head, staring at me in disgust.

"I'm not sure about that these days..." I again said nothing, genuinely hurt by my best friends words and soon, he walked passed me, bumping my shoulder, followed by Bloom.

"Brandon" Nabu started, the sound of my car door already swinging open while the boys stepped beside me. "What happened ?"

"I don't fucking know !" I sighed, Sky and Bloom clearly puling of in my car. "We're just kissing and I guess she didn't want to ?" The boys shacking their heads in disappointment.

"Did she EVER at any point tell you to stop ?" Helia asked, annoying me.

"Dude no. I mean, she said "I can't" but so does every other girl when they're just feeling good or playing hard to get !" The boys all sighed, making me fell like complete shit.

"Brands..." Nabu breathed. I scoffed.

"I didn't force myself on her ! And fuck you guys for thinking I'd ever do some shit like that !" I roared and Riven tried to grab my arm, but I instantly snapped it out of his hold, bumping Nabu's and Helia's shoulder as I walked between them towards my house. It was crazy how many eyes were on me when I walked back inside and I tried to ignore it as I made my way to the bar, but I couldn't. "CAN I FUCKING HELP YOU GUYS ?" I snapped at the closest people around me, making them jump. But just like that, they started minding their own business.

"You good B ?" Isaac asked, as I stepped to the bar grabbing the beer I sat down not even half an hour before. I said nothing and just took a large sip of the flat beer. "That's why you don't mess with your bros sister." I again said nothing, shaking my head as I thought about it. But I crossed the line already and I felt like shit about my fight with Sky. Somehow in the mist of these games Stella and I have been playing, I've grown to care about this girl and what was really pissing me off …

 _Was that I had no idea if I really did or did not force myself on her._

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I know there's a lot of drama going on and Brandon seems like a huge jerk...BUT the next chapter will clarify some points.**

 **What do you thing happened to Brandon and the mysterious Marcus ? How will Sky and Brandon be able to go along or is Stella keeping everything as a secret ?**

 **I promise the next chapter won't be that long - Sorry for the length -.-**

 **FEEDBACK is soo much appreciated and helps me keep motivated to update sooner !**

 **Love you guys**

 **Zieta xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Our secret

**Longest chapter so far and it has been a pain in my neck ! I personally think it's pretty bad but have a look ! Thank you guys for all the FEEDBACK ! You are amazing and all these comments where you state you thoughts about the story line etc. … I LOVE IT ! There are a lot of super nice guest feedback's which makes me really happy !**

 **Chapter 10**

S **tella's P.O.V.**

"Alright" Sky started as he put the car in park, right across from where Brandon and the boys normally do every day in the school parking lot. But thank God, we were a little late to school today and they're already inside. I really was not prepared to face Brandon or his crew just yet. "You ready ?" I shook my head before he looked to me with a ton of remorse. "Stella, you have to make things right. People literally saying Brandon tried to force himself on you and if that got out to the authorities, he could get locked up so fast." I again sighed, Sky scoffing. "He already has a record, Stell. He doesn't need sexual assault to an under aged girl added to it..."

"I know Sky !" I said, annoyance clearly in my tone. "I know..."

"Then why did you react like that ?" He paused, the moment replaying in my head. " I mean you made such a scene that I actually said some hurtful shit to him too and apparently the boys doubted him as well. I can only imaging the rumors going around by people that don't even know the real Brandon." I sighed.

"Sky, I know ! I messed up !" I snapped, silencing my brother. "But I couldn't help it." I then paused, a sigh escaping my lips as I slouched back in the passenger seat and looked down to my lap. "I like him," But when I saw Sky's irritated face impression, I quickly continued . "But he scares me." I finally admitted, looking back to Sky. "He reminds me so much of James. The brown hair, the cockiness, his whole bad boy thing and worse of all, his temper. You should have seen the look on his face after I hit him " Sky scoffed.

"Of course he was pissed Stella ! You punched him in the face." I sighed, shaking my head. "But one thing I can promise you is Brandon would never hurt one of his friends. He might have a temper, but he would never lay his hands on a girl or even force himself on one and like you, I own him a massive apology for assuming he did. I should have known better than that." I felt bad for not telling Sky what really happened on Saturday night, but I had to do it to fix Sky's and Brandon's friendship.

"You were just being a good brother Sky." I said, my brother smiling. "You always are and I don't know what the hell I'd be doing without you these days." He scoffed.

"Probably jumped off a bridge or something like that, huh ?" I looked to him with a _seriously_ facemaking him chuckle before we finally got out of the car and walked towards the building; his arm around my shoulder. "So what have you and Bloom been up to all day, yesterday ?" A sly smirk appeared on my face at my brothers sudden interest about my day with Bloom.

"Um, we went to the mall and constantly analyzed the embarrassing moment when I kneed my friend." He chuckled, me forcing one with him.

"Yeah, that's probably not the way you start things up with Brandon." The laughter ceased and instantly looked to him with furrowed brows. "You're gonna to apologize to him, or ?" I scoffed.

"That's gonna be so bloody embarrassing !" I said, looking to him like he was crazy. "He must be absolutely mad if you think he'll talk to me. Especially after Sunday night." He scoffed.

"Whatever, I think you should." I shook my head, the two of us entering the building and heading towards the dreadful set of lockers Brandon and the boys were most likely posted at. "Stell, I'm serious ! He is my best friend and after what I've said to him it would be great if the two of you could talk about it. I think Brandon is giving him a hard time as well because he cares about you." I scoffed at my clueless brother.

"Why ? What's makes you think that?" He chuckled.

"Because," I again looked to him in utter confusion. " Last night, Brands chose to stay in instead of going to the pub with me and the boys to celebrate after he signed his contract that made him an official fighter. And I know it has something to do with Saturday night. He barely talked to the boys since you left the party."

I said nothing cause I actually knew that it has to do with me. I woke up so many times last night with the urge to call Brandon and clarify things but I was just so embarrassed so I tried to avoid him what he was clearly doing as well. I knew I liked Brandon, but he still scares me and I'm just not sure I'm ready to be with a guy like him again. That's assuming he even wants to be with me.

"you should say something." Sky said, stopping us dead in our tracks. "He's right there ! Just do it !" I sighed, my eyes following his eyes to see Brandon putting his stuff in his locker and I couldn't help but check him out. He was in some blue navy tee, his typical straight jeans and white high tops, but what really looked so good today was his bum. Like always, the top of his pants were hanging just below it and as he reached for something in his locker, his toned arse looked incredible in the black Calvin Klein briefs he was wearing."Let's go !" I sighed, Sky pulling me along with him and soon, we're walking up to the boys. "Hey guys !" Sky greeted his friends, Brandon looking over his shoulder, freezing at the sigh of me. And despite how side tracked I was by his looks, he actually looked mad at this very moment.

"Hi Sky !" Riven said, instantly dabbing each other. But I just stood there with my arms folded beneath my breast, feeling incredibly uncomfortable while Brandon slammed his locker shut and everyone stared at me.

"Hey Brands !" Sky said, grabbing his attention before he leaned back against his locker like the rest of the boys. "My bad, for Saturday. I was out of line." Brandon scoffed, looking back to me.

"It's not like you didn't have a good reason to assume the worst or anything." I sighed, looking back to him.

"Can we talk in private Brandon ?" He again scoffed, shaking his head at me. " Please ?" I pleaded, for the firs time ever in front of him. And just because of that, he broke and dabbed up his boys before he walked passed me and led the way. But it wasn't long before we're alone and standing by the large main stairs that led to our school's second's floor.

"Well ?" Brandon asked, folding his arms beneath his pecks as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Brandon." I said, trying to figure out what I even wanted to tell him. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Do you know how fucking confused and worried I was ?" I sighed as I tucked some hair behind my ear because, honestly regretting this whole thing.

"I was trying to call you...but I just couldn't." He scoffed, stepping closer to me.

"What the hell happened, Stella ?" I sighed. "I mean, it's not like I kept my record from you ! You know I have one and you actually ran out of the bedroom like I forced myself on you!" He scoffed. " You're 17 for Christ sake ! You know how much trouble I could have gotten in if someone reported me ?"

"Brandon I know ! That's why I'm trying to apologize." He just sighed, the two of us staring at each other when we noticed we actually had just brought some attention to us with that five-second outburst.

"Honestly, I don't even know what I'm more pissed off about Stella." Brandon said, staring me hard in my eyes. "The fact that you reacted like that... Or that I've actually managed to make myself believe I really might have forced myself on you." I sighed.

"No, you didn't."

"Then what was that ? You punched me in my face and bloody kneed me in the balls. Then when I came over to your house you weren't there the next day when I tried to apologize ?" He scoffed, I furrowed my brows at the new piece of information but I decided to ignore it. "You don't react like that for no damn reason, Stell."

"I know..."

"Then why the fuck did you make such a scene ?" He released a long breath. "I mean, you told me I scare you, but do I seriously scare you that much ?" I looked to him in silence, but soon I took a deep breath, knowing it was time to take a step away from this fear James bestowed on me.

"Honestly, Brandon, yeah." He looked to me with furrowed brows as I stepped closer to him so the talk could be a bit more private. " You know my last relationship didn't end well for me and I got hurt." I started, semi being truthful with that. "And you scare me because you remind me of him so much. That's why I did everything to push you away when I moved here but all it took was one hang out with you to completely make me give in..." He scoffed.

"Why the hell are you comparing me to your ex Stella ? And what the hell did you mean by give in ? Last time I checked, you punched me in my face when I took things a bit further." I felt my body shaking, and seeing as Brandon clearly was not picking up on any of the small and well stuble hints I just gave him, I was gonna to say it.

"I don't mean snogging with you when I say give in..." He looked to me with furrowed brows and honestly, I didn't realize just how uninterested I must have made myself come across to him. Well, unless he just really doesn't want to discuss it ?

"Just spitted out Stella ! I'm so done with your mind games right now !" He snapped, answering the question that just ran through my head.

"I like you Brandon." I breathed, his eyes slightly widened as he froze and I knew he was probably panicking hearing me say that. "But I know you don't feel the same way and that's a huge reason I freaked out on Saturday." I paused, preparing to lie, but in a way it was somewhat true to me. " And Sky wouldn't be alright after he reacted on Saturday. I don't want to be the reason you guys destroy your friendship. I wanna be with someone who actually likes me for me and not just my body like you do." He scoffed.

"I like your face too." He said, clearly trying to change the serious subject with humor and while I forced some laughter, I was little hurt and embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess." He just nodded his head as the awkwardness came about. "But anyways, I'm um, I'm sorry for overreacting like I did and I'll be sure to clear up any rumors people are starting or talk about today, okay ?" He said nothing and just briefly nodded his head. "Alright then..." I embarrassingly said and with that, I turned around to head to my locker.

I literally had to close my eyes as I walked away from him. I had never been rejected before. Mainly because I never stick my neck out there first and after this, I'll probably never do it again. I was just pretty sure he did feel something for me. After all he did came to my house yesterday, even if I wasn't there and if what Sky said is true and he stayed in instead of celebrating the start of his career cause of me, I wasn't crazy for thinking he did feel something, right ?

"So you actually told him ?" Flora asked, me and the girls sitting at our table at lunch.

"Yeah." I replied, looking over my shoulder and seeing Brandon laughing at his mates and Layla who was sitting with Nabu at their signature lunch table. "And he didn't even address it." I sighed, the embarrassment taking over my body as I looked back to my friends. "He literally just brushed it off..." Bloom sighed.

"I mean at least you talked about everything. There are some girls talking nasty shit about what happened Saturday night." I scoffed, Musa giving me the latest gossip. "You really don't get it Stella, and a lot of girls are drooling after him. You know how many girls would died to be in your shoes last weekend ?" Musa scoffed.

"Mitzi would have." They laughed, fist bumping each other. But that ceased down as soon as they saw the look on my face. "Sorry." I scoffed.

"Anyways, have you guys mastered the modern dance we learned last Thursday ?" Bloom scoffed.

"Almost ! I can't figure out that last eight count ! It's just so weird and doesn't feel natural to my body."

"Same !" Flora said. "I was hoping you could help me with it sometime before practice today Stella." I nodded my head, seeing as they needed to have it perfected by then anyways. We had to all perform the routine individually for the coach today and this dance as well as the four others we would be learning determined who would be selected as the first squad members for our first competition in just two months.

"I'm done eating !" I started, setting the fork down in the nasty food before me. "There's still like 15 minutes of the lunch left and the halls are empty. Let's just go knock it out now."

"Sounds good to me ! We should ask Layla as well." Bloom said and with that, we all picked up our trays and headed towards the trashcan. But what sucked was I had to walk up to Brandon's table to ask Layla and as I neared it, his laughing ceased at the sight of me and we just stared at each other.

"Hey Flora !" Mitzi's familiar voice called for my friend, stopping us in our tracks when we were beside Brandon's table. Mitzi and her clique were sitting at the table right across from him. "Just thought I should let you know, you might wanna push a bit harder today at dance. It's not looking too good for aou and your two left feet sweetheart." Flora blushed, being her insecure self but Musa scoffed. Mitzi was always doing stuff like this to her and I really could not figure out why.

"Wow, aren't you a top notch of team mate ?" Musa replied, sarcasm noticeably in her tone and grabbing the attention of the tables around us as Mitzi and her friend's laughter ceased.

"You head her. What kind of team player disses her own teammate ?" She chuckled, turning to face Bloom and sitting up straight and tall in her chair.

"One who is honest and knows who should and should not have made the team in the first place." She then looked to me and I honestly had enough of her picking on her teammates.

"So you wanna be honest, huh ?" I asked, setting my tray on Brandon's table. And I could feel so many eyes on us, including Brandon's, Sky's and the boy's. "Here is some honesty; I'm still trying to figure out how 'someone' who can't even master simple fouette turns are in this team." I scoffed. "You have no right to judge your teammates for their skills if yours aren't perfect neither."

"Come again." Courtney Teal snapped, standing on her feet. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, you know those little spinny things we do on our toes at practices ?" I said, talking to her like she was five and a complete idiot. There was already a ton of chuckling coming from all corners of the room.

"You've got some bloody nerves Solaria !" Mitzi said, her and Grace standing up beside their friend.

"You know that Meghan, our dance coach, is Grace's mother, right ? We could have you thrown off the team so fast !" I scoffed.

"Right ! But you forgot that I'm the team captain and Stella's gonna choreograph the hip-hop routine that only she knows how to lead." Layla said as she rose to her feet. Mitzi and her crew said nothing and Musa, Bloom, Flora and I were laughing; whispering and chuckling from lunch student's filling the room. "Maybe you need to worry about Flora's two left feet a little less and more about your lack of equilibrium cause at the rate you're going, we'll never making it to the DA Competitions like you think we were." A dry chuckle escaped Mitzi's lips.

"What the hell do you know about the DAC's Layla ?" I scoffed.

"Well, I heard a lot about them from Stella here." Layla started, looking over her left shoulder to see my smartass smile plastered on my face. Mitzi scoffed, shooting to me with a dirty look. "I know what they wanna see because I've won the O'10 competition." I paused. "Twice." Oh's filled the room, Mitzi folding her arms beneath her annoyingly exposed breasts.

"And know you think you could teach me how to properly dance or what ?" Mitzi started, I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to get further into that conversation.

"Who the fuck do you think you are ? You think just because you've been hanging with the boys you're a goddess now or something ?" I scoffed.

"No honey, I'm not !" The loudest laughter of the room filled our ears yet. "Listen, I'm not trying to embarrass you here but if you haven't realized yet, but Sky's my brother-..."

"Damn !" I heard Riven say, laughing with the other kids in the room.

"Let's just end this conversation and agree you hop off Flora's back and attempt to be somewhat of a decent teammate from here on out, yeah ?" I continued, earning a scoff from Mitzi.

"Alright bitch. I've been nice to you, but clearly you've got that Espinoza ego I can admit comes as soon as you hang out with him." She chuckled, stepping closer to me so just I and the girls could hear her. "Oh, but that's right. Rumor has it, you thought he liked you and you dumbass actually told him how you felt today, just to get rejected." My eyes widened, my fist clenching as she stepped even closer to me. "I guess that's why you screamed rape, yeah ? You thought maybe that would buy you more time with him since you clearly don't stand a chance ?" Mitzi's devious smile stretched across her face; my crazy eyes showing when I heard Blooms voice from behind me.

"Wow, you really had the audacity to say that shit." Bloom said, stepping beside me.

"Back the fuck off Bloom !" Courtney said, stepping right in front of my best friend.

"Alright Toxic Teal " Bloom said, earning the loudest uproar of laughter in this room."You voice will bloody matter when you test negative for once and gain just a bit more dignity after all the screwing you've done in this school." Courtney scoffed.

"Fine, we can go get tested together then. Cause Sky felt me before you."

"Oh shit..." Sky breathed from the table and as I looked to my friend, that scary laugh when she's about to really hurt someone neither physically or mentally escaped her lips.

"Pipe down Bloom." Mitzi said, again grabbing my attention. "You two really think your something special for hanging with the boys." I scoffed.

"Or maybe you're just that jealous cause one of those boys had been hanging with you but just ditch you when he found something better." Her eyes widened at Bloom's words, every guy ohing and laughing at the girl.

"BITCH!" Mel yelled, raising her hand to slap Bloom. But she instantly caught her wrist, turning it before she fell to her knees, screaming from the pain.

"Let her go !" Courtney yelled. And from the side of my eyes, I could see she was about to hit Bloom, but I delivered a hard shove to her chest and she fell back in her chair.

"Ready to get a fell of me ?" I snapped, rolling up my sleeve and with that, people instantly crowding us, chanting 'fight' before we both just focused on our opponents. But before I could do any move, I felt a large, strong arm wrap around my waist and I was being lifted up and pulled away from Courtney. "SKY !" Bloom yelled and when I looked to my left, I saw her being carried away too.

"Put me down !" I snapped, already knowing who was carrying me out of the room. And I kept kicking, but he refused to put me down till we're out of the common area and actually behind the doors of the empty music hall at the other end of the cafeteria. "What the hell Brandon!" I roared, my two feet meeting the ground before I turned around to face him. But he quickly grabbed my arms and pressed my back against the wall.

"Calm the fuck down Stella !" I was shaking and my breathing was rapid. I was so mad and my defense mode was completely on. I just wanted to hurt Mitzi not just for trying to hit my friend, but actually bringing up Saturday night and me being rejected today.

"Let me go !" I snapped, trying to move. But he was too strong and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Stell !" He yelled, but I wasn't hearing him. Everything was going black again. "Stella !" He called for me again, his hands moving to the side of my face as my loud rapid breathing filled the quiet hall. "Take deep breaths." He whispered. But I felt like I was about to explode and it was just really painful. "Stella, breath !" He again whispered, his thumbs softly rubbing my cheeks. And when I finally took a deep breath and listened to him, I felt my pulse slowing down. So I continued taking slower and softer breathes till the sight of his face became clearer and I was finally calmed down.

"I'm fine " I breathed, Brandon slowly removing his hands fro the sides of my face.

"You have got a bad temper, you know that ?" I said nothing, looking away from his face and to the ground. "You can't go around and using what you've learned at the gym and hitting other people." I scoffed.

"Are you telling me this right now ?I delivered a shove, I didn't hit anyone. Like you don't do stuff like this on a daily basis."

"It's different." I again scoffed, folding my arms beneath my chest."I'm a guy Stella. That's what we do."

"So since I'm a girl, I can't earn my respect ?" He scoffed.

"Naw, it's never not you trying to earn your respect. Every time I've seen you freak out, something's been triggering and you are not yourself." He paused, me getting uncomfortable as he told me about myself."I've seen the look in your eyes three times now Stella. What the hell are you so afraid of ?" I looked to him, glaring in his eyes and frankly after today, he didn't need to know why I was the way I was.

"Why do you care Brandon." He said nothing, earning a scoff from me as I shook my head. "I'm such a hypocrite. I just talked all the shit to Mel, but in the end of the day I'm not better than her when it comes to you." I paused, Brandon just staring at me. "I let you fool me just like you did to her and I embarrassed myself when I thought I could trust you and tell you how I felt. But that was the biggest because you really everything I thought you were before we even met and if I could, I'd take that moment back right now."

"Really ?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"Brandon, stop " I said, pushing him away from me. And as I tried to walk away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me right back against the wall. "Brandon, seriously, d-..."

"Will you shut the hell up for five seconds !" He snapped, silencing me. "You're always lecturing me but you never take the time to listen !" I looked to him with furrowed brows.

"You never respond to anything !" I, this time, snapped.

"Cause you always start bitching or walk away before I can !" I scoffed.

"If we're seriously talking about those moments where you just stare at me and make me feel like a complete idiot, you've got some major communication issues Brandon !" He sighed. "That's not normal !"

"It's when you're someone who actually thinks before they bloody speak Stella !" I stayed quiet and a groan escaped Brandon's lips before he placed his hand against the wall, right above my shoulder and looked down between the two of us.

"W-Why are you thinking so much when you talk to me then ?" He sighed, finally looking back up to me with so much contemplation in his eyes.

"Because..." He scoffed. "I'm always trying to stay a step ahead of you. You're the fist girl I can't figure out and it's driving me crazy. You're acting like you want nothing to do with me, despite who the fuck I am."

"I just told you what you've been clearly waiting for then, so what's your excuse for saying nothing this time ?" He sighed, shacking his head.

"The fact that in the process of trying to figure you, I..." He paused, our eyes locking as he struggled to say what he wanted to. "I caught feelings for you too, Stella." My eyes slightly widened and I was beyond lost. "Look, I don't know what the hell this is. I just know I think you're pretty, that I like being around you and I like having a conversation with a girl who can actually hold one."

"Then...Then why didn't you say something ?" He sighed.

"Because, I care about you. Not just cause you're Sky's sister but because like I said, I don't wanna lead you on because," He paused, my brows furrowing." I don't do relationships and I'm the wrong person for that." I scoffed.

"Who said I wanted to be in one ?" He this time looked to me with confusion." Brands I like you for same reasons you like me. I'm really attracted to you and I had a lot of fun last week." He softly chuckled at that. "But the drama that comes with just being linked to you is a pain and I can't feed my brother with lies forever. He will find out and when he does he'll be furious."

"Then what do you want Stell ? Why tell me how you feel if you don't wanna have a relationship ?"

"I want to get to know you !" I bluntly sated and a sly smile stretched on his face as he steppe closer to me. "The real you." He softly chuckled, his hand grabbing my waist as I looked up to the tall boy.

"But there might be things you won't like." I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip before a small smile appeared on my face.

"I'm aware of that !" I shook my head before I presented the piece I knew he wasn't going to like.

"And I want you to show me how serious you are about me." His face changed, my message getting to him instantly.

"Wasn't chasing you out of the bloody house when you freaked out too stuble for you ? Or the fact that I drove to your place to reach you afterwards ? Or maybe even the fact I just pulled you out of a bloody fight so you wouldn't get suspended ?" I sighed, saying nothing."Stell, I don't think you know how scared I was when I saw you crying on Saturday. You were all I thought about this weekend, and I couldn't even enjoy what should have been one of the best few days of my life because the entire time, I was worried I hurt you. If you can't see how much I cared about you yet, you must be blind."

"So what ? I'm supposed to thank you for treating me better than you normally treat females ?" He scoffed.

"What ? No, it's just..." He sighed, discomfort taking over his body. "I just wanna be around you. But after Saturday, I know I'm never gonna be the one to make the first move again." I looked to him with slightly widened eyes.

"What part of I caught feelings don't you comprehend ? I told you, I like you. I'm just the wrong person to have a relationship with."

"But you are gonna keep sleeping around?" He froze, and he was just thinking so hard. It was insane how terrified he was for this step. "It's not a 'relationship' Brands. We're just talking and seeing where it goes, I guess." He sighed, looking down between us."Alright, I'm not gonna beg you for this." I stated, trying to walk away from him. But his hand instantly met my stomach and he pushed me back against the wall.

"What the hell did we just talk about ?" He snapped and I just sighed, rolling my eyes. How much time did he need to freaking think about this ? "I've never committed myself to one person before ! Forgive me if I'm a bit uneasy !"

"I just don't get what's so hard about this. I mean we could be friends, but let's be real. How mad would you get if I hooked up with someone else ?" He scoffed.

"You'd never." I said nothing and just looked at him basically saying, try me.

"How mad would you be ?" He looked at me, hard in the eyes.

"I'd be pissed as hell Stella and the idiot could potentially end up in the hospital." I just nodded my head, making my point and soon he was sighing. "Alright, fine. We're..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "We're seeing each other and no one else, Okay ?" I softly smiled, rolling my eyes and nodding my head just before the school bells rang.

"Do you wanna hang out at my place today ? I can pick you up after practice ?" I just nodded my head. "See you then." I continued as I started walking passed him, but he again grabbed my wrist, pushing me back against the wall. And before I could react, he was completely hovering over me, ; his hand caressing my cheek and his other placed on my hip.

"What are we doing about Sky ?" I softly smiled, Brandon's sly one coming about before he pressed his lips on mine and my hands instantly grabbed his cut waist as the lingering kisses continued in the empty hall.

"We won't tell him as long we don't know where this goes." I mumbled on his lips.

" _Guess that's our secret then." He said before he leaned in for another kiss._

 **Guys this chapter was pure torture for me ! I didn't like it at all ! Please tell me what you think about this crap of letters. It took me ages to finish this.**

 **Next one is going to be way better I promise !**

 **FEEDBACK IS A MUST !**

 **Love you guys**

 **Zieta xx**


End file.
